The Cruel Twists of Fate
by numom1
Summary: Patrick and Robin are in a loving committed relationship and then romance, angst, mystery, and adventure ensues from there.  This will be many chapters long and will run the gamut of emotions from the depth of despair to absolutely joyous.
1. Chapter 1

Cruel Twists of Fate 

**A/N: This is an A/U version after Patrick has tested negative for HIV. He**** and Robin are in love and living together in a committed relationship.**

**The usual disclaimers apply as I don't own anything GH related.**

Chapter 1

Robin woke up in her bed and noticed the warmth that had been coming from the other side of the bed where Patrick slept was no longer there. She looked around and noticed a note on her pillow. She picked it up quickly and looked at it: Had an early surgery. See you at work later. Love, Patrick. She smiled lovingly as she ran her fingers over the penmanship on the paper thinking about the man she loved so dearly. She turned over in bed and noticed a tray on her nightstand with her pills laid out and a glass of juice with a muffin. Robin felt the tears come to her eyes as she sat up and reached over to take her morning protocol.

She remembered back to a few months ago when she and Patrick had decided to live together that he had made a specific point to familiarize himself with the medications she took. After that, every morning he laid out her protocol for her along with something to eat and drink, because he knew that with some of her meds she needed to have a bite to eat to keep the nausea at bay. She had known before he started doing that that she was in love with him, but if she had had any doubts at that time, they had all been erased in a heartbeat. She thought about a myriad of other times when he would show his concern for her health in little ways like not getting overtired and run down, eating healthy meals, getting enough exercise, and trying to keep her away from people who were clearly sick and contagious. He had shown his concern for her, but had mastered the art of not being too overbearing or overprotective with her.

Robin remembered one time in particular when she had caught the flu bug from a patient in the hospital. She had woke up that morning and had started throwing up right from the beginning. Patrick had expressed his concern for her, but she had sent him on to work, as he had two surgeries scheduled. He had kept in contact with her all day, but she had told him she was fine, even though she had clearly not been. He had seen through her façade and managed to make it home fairly early that evening where he found her asleep on the bathroom floor, as she had been too exhausted to get up. He had carried her to the living room, checked her out, and seeing that she was dehydrated, he had quickly gotten her dressed and taken her to the hospital. There they checked her viral load count which was thankfully fine, rehydrated her with IV fluids, and given her an anti-nausea medication to stop the dry-heaving she had been doing. Patrick had been very attentive and had stayed with her during her short hospital stay, sticking to her bedside like glue, while she dozed fitfully. Luckily, she had only had to stay there a few hours and had been able to go back home, but she was very glad that Patrick had been there to take care of her, because she didn't know whether or not she would have even had the energy to get to a phone if he had not been there. It was a perfect example of how Patrick let her try to get past something, but if it became too much to handle, he took over and saw that everything was taken care of. Sometimes, it was just so nice to have someone in your life that you can count on in that way, she thought with a smile.

Robin got out of bed and went to take her morning shower to get ready for her busy day at work. By this time, the whole hospital knew about the hot and heavy love affair that she and Patrick had. It was pretty obvious, she thought, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other and of course, since they had moved in together, they had the same address and phone number, which everyone knew about. She loved knowing that they were both "off the market" so to speak.

They had gotten so much closer emotionally after Patrick had his HIV scare, that by the time the test came back negative, there was no way either of them would have let the other go. Robin had gone through a short phase where she had tried to push him away because she was determined for him to never have another scare like that again. She knew that with her around him that possibility always existed, but Patrick would have none of that nonsense he said, and made it quite clear with that they would be together for the long haul. Oh, how she loved that man, she thought.

Robin remembered when she had even brought up to him the fact that if they stayed in a committed relationship with her for any length of time, he would probably end up seeing her die from AIDS. She pointed out to him how hard he had taken his mother's death and asked him if he could deal with it when the time came. Patrick had been understandably upset even thinking about that eventuality, but he had assured her that he could handle it, that he wanted whatever time with her that he could have and he wasn't taking no for an answer. He had stressed that he would do whatever was necessary to help ensure that her death was a long way off and that all she had to do was ask and he would help. Robin smiled as a tear came to her eye… just another thing to love about Patrick, she thought.

She finished up her shower and started to dress remembering how it felt when he put his hands on her. It was the most glorious thing she could ever imagine. Making love with him was the best she ever had and they both had ravenous appetites in that area. As her mind wandered while she did her morning ritual, she thought about the day ahead. Patrick had said that they were going to have a romantic date tonight, but he had been unusually quiet and distant about the actual facts of this date. She was a bit stymied by his bizarre behaviour as he was usually so upfront about everything. If he had a problem with something, you could be assured he would tell you almost immediately what it was that was bothering him. There was no pretense and it was just another thing that she loved about him, which is why his behaviour regarding the date was so unusual. She couldn't wait to find out what he had up his sleeve for this evening.

Robin took a cab to the hospital on that cold February morning as she knew they would be taking Patrick's car when they left that evening. As she stepped off the elevator onto the 10th floor, she saw her boyfriend talking to Epiphany at the nurse's desk. They seemed to be having a rather heated conversation, but that wasn't unusual when it came to Epiphany. Even thought she was rather brusque, everyone knew she had a heart of gold and really only wanted what was best for the patients. Epiphany, as usual, was letting Patrick know in no uncertain terms what she thought the patient needed and Patrick was shaking his head.

"That boy needs to get stuff straightened out with his fiancée," Epiphany said, while Patrick shook his head.

"No, no, he just got out of surgery. He needs to be resting and not getting excited," said Patrick, his face starting to get red at Epiphany's insistence.

"Once he gets his relationship straightened out, he will be able to rest," said Epiphany. "Just look at him, he is practically struggling to get out of bed so he can go and see her," she said, as she was shaking a finger in front of Patrick's face. "Mark my words, if you let him see her, they will straighten everything out and then you will have your model patient," Epiphany stated vehemently.

"Epiphany…" said Patrick warningly, "don't you dare go against my orders and let Mr. Martin's fiancée go see him. The last time they saw each other his blood pressure went through the roof and he just can't handle that right now."

Robin slowly walked up to them, smiling as she did and putting a small hand over Patrick's hand resting on the counter. "Now, is there a way I can help?" she purred.

"If you can knock some sense into this boy, maybe," said Epiphany, walking away in a huff. "I'm still not done with you yet," stated Epiphany over her shoulder as she went to the end of the counter to attend to another chart.

"Patrick, what is going on here?" asked Robin. "You and Epiphany usually don't fight like that."

"She wants to let Martin, in Room 1007, see his fiancée, who got him really upset after he woke up from surgery yesterday. The problem is his blood pressure rose so much from that encounter that we had to sedate him and escort his fiancée out of his room. Right now, he's just too weak to have another episode like that, however, he's insisting that unless we let his fiancée in to see him that he will leave against medical authorization. He's very distraught, as is his fiancée," said Patrick pointing to the waiting room, where Robin could see a woman crying. "Truthfully, I don't know what to do. Do you have any ideas?" he asked Robin hopefully, knowing that she was a true peacemaker, if ever there was one.

"Do you know what they were arguing about yesterday?" asked Robin, hoping that maybe that would give her a clue about what to do in this situation.

"No, I just know that whatever it was it got the nurses scurrying in there to calm the situation. They called me and I ended up ordering the sedative for Mr. Martin," he said.

"Ok, why don't you let me go talk to his fiancée in the waiting room and maybe I can see if there's something I can do to help," said Robin hopefully. At Patrick's nod, she reached up to give him a quick kiss on the lips and then hurried to the waiting room. As she entered, the woman rose to her feet and asked, "Can you tell me how Brandon is, please? I really want to see him, too, if that is possible."

Robin sat beside the woman and held out her hand, saying, "I'm Dr. Scorpio."

The woman sat back down and shook her hand, saying, "My name is Heidi Scranton, Brandon Martin's fiancée."

Robin smiled and said, "How are you doing today?"

The woman quietly stated, "Fine."

"I guess there appears to have been a problem yesterday in Mr. Martin's room," Robin ventured. At the woman's nod, Robin said, "Mr. Martin is apparently insistent on seeing you, but after the problem yesterday, Dr. Drake is not convinced that he won't take a turn for the worse if his blood pressure becomes too elevated – like it did yesterday."

The woman looked sadly at her, "I won't upset Brandon, I promise. I just want to solve the situation, not to make it worse. We are in love and I told him yesterday that I was pregnant. We were not expecting a baby, so it came as quite a surprise and he initially was angry about it, but we quickly got over it," she said as the words just started to come tumbling out of her mouth as they so often did with whomever Robin was talking to. She noted, as she had so many other times, that people just seemed to spill their guts when she was around.

Robin nodded her head, "And the monitors started going off when he got angry about the baby?" she asked in understanding.

"Yes, but by the time Dr. Drake came in the room, he was starting to calm down, but Dr. Drake wasn't taking no for an answer and they haven't let me in to see him once since then," she said forlornly.

Robin patted her hand, understanding the situation. It appears that since the initial shock had worn off that the situation should be under control now and Brandon would be able to handle future visits from his fiancée, Heidi. "I think we should be able to get this taken care of very quickly," she said to Heidi as she quickly got off of the couch. "I'm going to talk to Dr. Drake and hopefully you should be able to see Brandon in a few minutes," said Robin to Heidi.

"Oh, thank you, that would be so wonderful," said Heidi hopefully. Robin left the room to go find Patrick.

Robin found Patrick in his office and discussed the situation with him and he agreed that Brandon should be well enough adjusted to the news by now that it shouldn't have any more severe side effects like it had yesterday. He was grateful for Robin's help in solving this issue and called Epiphany to let her know that Mr. Martin's fiancée, Heidi Scranton could see him now.

Patrick came over to Robin and pulled her to him for a long, searing kiss. They broke apart breathless from the fire that always ignited when they locked lips or even touched. They looked at each other with fire in their eyes until Robin looked down at her watch and noticed the time. "I have to go," she said. "I have a consult with your father in a couple of minutes. I'm already late." Patrick let her out of his arms reluctantly and watched her leave after promising to have lunch with him later as he stayed in his office to finish up some paperwork.

A half hour had passed quickly when all of a sudden the intercom beeped, "Code Blue Room 1007, Code Blue Room 1007." Patrick quickly stood up as he realized that was Brandon Martin's room and he rushed out of his office to the dying man's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Patrick arrived at Room 1007 and rushed in to see where he was needed. The crash cart had already arrived and he stepped in to man the paddles and work on Brandon Martin. He noticed that Martin's fiancée, Heidi Scranton, was in the corner off to one side. "Get her out of here," he yelled, through the confusion, clearly meaning the fiancée, and a nurse took her arm and, despite her protests, escorted her out of the room. Patrick returned his attention back to his patient and desperately shocked him repeatedly to bring him back. Unfortunately as he gradually realized, there was nothing that could be done. He pronounced him dead after working on him for 30 minutes with no response.

Patrick stood back from the hospital bed and ran his hand through his hair, clearly drained with the effort to bring back his patient. Now he was faced with the unpleasant task of telling the family and fiancée. The nurses had told him when he came in that Martin's blood pressure had gotten out of control after talking to his fiancée, the one thing he had feared would happen if they talked again. Unfortunately, his fears had come true and now the young man was gone, he thought with a sigh. Patrick composed himself and stepped outside the room where the young man's father, fiancée, and Robin waited.

Robin knew from the look on Patrick's face that the situation had gone downhill drastically and she felt awful for her role in it. She heard Patrick saying that he was sorry but there was nothing he could do and then the fiancée screaming and collapsing on the couch. Brandon's father just looked at the doctor with stoicism and asked what happened. Patrick looked at Heidi and debated how much to tell the father since how Brandon had died didn't really mattered anymore, it just mattered that he had.

Patrick stated quietly, "His blood pressure went sky high and we weren't able to bring it under control and it caused his system to shut down." The father seemed to accept that answer and didn't ask any more questions, dropping down into the waiting room chair as if exhausted.

Heidi, however, looked up at Patrick with tear stained eyes and asked, "Would it have happened if I hadn't gone in there?"

Patrick looked at her sorrowfully, while he watched Brandon's father's reaction, "No, it probably wouldn't have. He abruptly changed subjects, and said, "I'm truly sorry for your loss. If you need any more information, please feel free to contact me, but otherwise, the nurses can help you with any preparations you need to make. I'm sorry, but I need to get back to my rounds," he said with a nod toward Robin and they left side by side to go back to his office.

Down at the nurse's station, Stan had come to see Epiphany for a brief mother son discussion. Stan noticed the commotion down the hall and was able to get a glance at the father and fiancée. He had to look twice because he was startled at what he had seen. "Mom, what is that lady's name down the hall?" he asked.

"Oh, that lady where her fiancée just died?" asked Epiphany as she rifled through her papers, not really paying any attention to her son.

"Yes, that one. She's sitting on the couch and a man is sitting next to her," said Stan.

Epiphany looked up and down the hall, "Oh, that is Heidi… Heidi Scranton, I believe is the name. Why? Do you know her?" she asked.

"Well, I don't personally know her, but I know of her. Her father is a mob boss of one of the five families. That is one family you sure don't want to mess with," said Stan, with a shake of his head.

Epiphany heard this and looked again down the hall thoughtfully, seeing that Patrick and Robin had left. As she did that, the distraught fiancée suddenly got up and sprinted down the hall as if a ghost was after her. She punched the elevator button and deciding that it wasn't coming fast enough, rushed to the stairwell and practically flew down the stairs. Epiphany just shook her head and muttered, "Stupid girl," while Stan looked on, concern growing in his eyes.

Patrick and Robin arrived at his office and went inside to sit down. Patrick guided them to his office chair and, grabbing Robin, drew her into his lap. She looked down at him sadly, "What happened with Brandon?" she asked. "Did it have to do with his fiancée?"

Patrick looked up at her slowly and his heart ached for what he was about to tell her. "Yes, I believe it did," he said. "The nurses said that his blood pressure spiked as soon as she went in there and it only went upward from there. It appears that the blood pressure caused the cardiac arrest that shut down his entire system. There was just nothing we could do," he said sadly.

"Oh, Patrick," she said, tears coming to her eyes and falling down. "If only I hadn't interfered, that poor boy would still be alive," she said brokenly.

Patrick frowned and pulled her close to him so their bodies were touching. "If you hadn't talked to the girl, the foolish boy would have just gotten out of bed and went to find his fiancée anyway. There was nothing you could have done about it, Robin. You only tried to help and it's one of the many reasons I love you," he said, holding her face at eye level and talking tenderly.

"Yes, but…" she said, as tears streamed down her face.

Patrick cupped her face with his hands and said, "No, buts, Robin. You tried the best you could and fate had other plans, I guess. We, as doctors, did all we could. You tried to help and that's all anyone can ask of us." He held Robin tenderly as she cried for poor Brandon and now the misery that Heidi would have to suffer. She remembered Stone and how hard that was for her and she cried harder.

Patrick knew that when they lost particularly young, male patients that it always reminded her of Stone and so knowing what she was thinking, he just held her and let her cry it out. Robin slowly finished crying and raised her head to look up at him, giving him a slow smile, "Did I ever tell you how wonderful I think you are?" she asked.

Patrick gave her a smile in return and said, "Yes, but I always want to hear about it over and over again."

Robin gave him a small hit on the arm and said, "You and your humungous ego, I swear. Sometimes I think there's not enough space in the room for me, too," she said as she rolled her eyes at him. She got serious again, "Seriously, though, thank you for taking care of me. You knew I would have a hard time with this and you just held me and let me be. I love you so much," said Robin with heartfelt feeling while she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Patrick wrapped his arms protectively around her, drawing her even closer if that was possible. "Baby, I would do anything for you. I want you to always remember that," he said, with fervor in his voice. "I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone and I will do anything to comfort and protect you. I hope you believe that," he said, pulling her back and looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes, Patrick, I believe that to the bottom of my soul," Robin said, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. They broke apart, both breathless from the steamy kiss. Robin slowly got off Patrick's lap and held his hand, breaking contact slowly as she pulled away. "I've got to get back to the lab now. Thank you so much for helping me."

Patrick, a little taken aback at the sudden turn of events, eyed her warily, "What do you have up your sleeve, Scorpio?" he asked.

Robin gave him a little smile and said, "You'll just have to wait and see. You did promise me an extra surprise tonight, remember? Maybe you will have a surprise of your own also," she said as she smiled sweetly at him. "You'll just have to wait and see," she said as she left the room, her voice trailing out behind her. Patrick smiled as she left, eager for their night to begin, especially for his special surprise.

Robin went back to her lab and sat down thinking about the morning's events. She was still upset about Brandon Martin's death, but she was now able, with Patrick's help, to see that she had only tried to help and the events that led up to his death had been in place long before she became involved. She knew she would always feel remorseful about the small part she had played, but also knew that she couldn't dwell on it or it would literally drive her to the nuthouse. She was a doctor and she had only been doing what she thought was best at the time.

Robin made a few phone calls and set her plan in motion. Her plan was a little bit more far reaching than just this evening, but she would tell Patrick about it tonight, she thought. She kept imagining his eyes lighting up with pleasure at what she was going to tell him and she couldn't keep back a little giggle of pleasure at her ingenuity. They were certainly going to have a night to remember, she thought, with a smile.

The day went quickly after that and before Robin even knew how it had happened, it was time to go home and see what Patrick had planned. As she passed the nurse's station to get onto the elevator, she heard quite a commotion and decided to go check it out. Epiphany, Liz, Kelly, Lainey, and Emily were at the counter talking amongst themselves.

"Wasn't that the fiancée of that young man who died earlier?" asked Kelly, as usual, not bothering to keep her voice quiet.

"Yes, it was," said Epiphany, as she looked up and saw Robin approaching. She hissed quietly, "Now, you girls go about your business and don't let Robin hear about this, do you hear me?" The girls all looked at each other quickly and then at Robin as she approached them.

"But she's going to hear about this eventually, anyway," said Liz. "I think we should just tell her so it's not such a shock, especially if it comes from us," she said, thinking that Epiphany was sometimes way too protective of Robin and Patrick, almost like a mother hen.

"Yes, I agree with Liz," said Kelly as the other four nodded in agreement. Epiphany just threw her hands up and marched away from the group as she shook her head, saying, "Those damn fools. They don't know what's good for them." Kelly, Liz, Lainey, and Emily looked at each other trying not to break into laughter as Epiphany walked away. They knew that if they let Epiphany hear them laugh as she walked away, they would be in deep trouble and Epiphany always found a way to get even.

Robin walked up to the group, "What's going on, guys?" she asked.

"Ahm, we heard some news," said Liz, "that you'll probably want to know about."

"Oh, really?" asked Robin inquisitively. "What happened?"

"Well," said Liz, "you know that fiancée of Brandon Martin… what was her name?" asked Liz, looking to the other friends for help.

"Heidi Scranton," said Robin, "that was her name. What about her?"

"Well, it appears…" said Liz, with a slight pause, afraid to go on.

"She committed suicide this afternoon," piped up Kelly, impatient for the information to get out and be done with so she could go on home.

"What?" asked Robin, shocked. "She committed suicide this afternoon? How?" she asked, reaching for the counter to help support her as she felt off balance for a second.

Kelly continued, "Well, we're not sure on the particulars, but it appears that she got a gun from her father's collection and shot herself in the head."

Robin said, "Oh, my," and decided that she needed to get out of there as fast as possible. She didn't want any of her friends to see how shocked she was and she needed to find Patrick and fast. He was her support system and she needed him now more than ever. "Hey, guys," she said, "I've got to go. Patrick has a special evening planned for me," she said quickly, with a tight smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." Robin raised her hand, waving goodbye, quickly punched the elevator button, got on, and left, leaving her friends staring after her, stunned at her quick departure.

"Well, that can't be good," said Kelly, echoing everyone else's feelings, but as usual, the only one who would voice them.

_Over on the other side of town, a man was talking to an underling. "Who encouraged her to talk to him?" he asked._

_"A doctor by the name of Robin Scorpio," he said. "The eyewitness we have said that she talked to Heidi and then talked the doctor, Dr. Drake, I believe, into letting her see Brandon."_

_"Good. It's always nice to know the names of our enemies," the man said to his employee. "We'll take care of her in due time."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Robin arrived home and as it appeared deserted, she figured Patrick must not have gotten home yet. She went into their bedroom and noted her carry on bag laid out with a note.

_Pack an overnight bag including an evening dress for this evening's surprise. Love, Patrick._

Robin picked up the note, puzzled over what Patrick had planned for them. Well, it must be good, she thought. I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy myself immensely. I have to remember to tell him about my surprise for him though, she thought with a laugh.

Robin quickly packed an overnight bag thinking it was a good thing she and Patrick had the next day off work, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Patrick had planned it that way. She hurriedly packed, but did deliberate a bit over the evening dress Patrick had wanted her to pack. She finally decided on a sleek black A-line dress that was beaded with tiny rhinestones all over and a pair of matching heels. She liked how the dress accentuated her curves and knew that Patrick would be appreciative. She had just finished packing her protocol into the bag when she heard the front door to the apartment opening. She hurried out to the living room to find Patrick entering carrying a single red rose.

Robin smiled as Patrick looked up and held the rose out to her. They both met each other midway across the room and wrapped their arms around each other, happy to just be near the other person. Patrick removed one arm so he could take the rose and present it to her, while tickling her nose with it. Robin laughed and swatted him with her hand after taking the rose. "Thank you so much," said Robin, twirling her rose and smelling it, crinkling her nose slightly.

"My pleasure, ladybug," he said. "Did you get everything packed and ready to go? We have to leave soon to keep to the schedule I have planned."

"Really? Now where might that be?" asked Robin, a twinkle in her eye.

"Ah, now that is for me to know and you to find out," said Patrick, matching her twinkle with one of his own. "And we need to get going soon so we can go have our romantic evening," he said, pushing her away from him and swatting her behind playfully.

Robin laughed while exiting the room. "Be careful there, boy, or we will be very late if I have anything to say about it," she said teasingly. Robin grabbed her carry on and hurried back out to Patrick, whom she noticed didn't seem to have anything with him. "What about your things? Don't you need to bring anything?" she asked.

"My things are already on the plane," he said. "I packed them a couple of days ago and gave them to Jax to load on the jet."

"A jet?" asked Robin in surprise. "We're going on Jax's jet? Just where are we going, Patrick? Especially somewhere that involves a jet?"

Patrick just shook his head in response to her questions. "You will find out when we get there, darling. Just hurry along now and we shall go," he said as he guided her out the door and down to his car. "Jax was gracious enough to loan us his private jet once I explained how special this evening was going to be for the both of us," he said, in answer to her unspoken question.

Robin just looked at him in surprise, hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe, he was going to do what she thought he might do. That would indeed make it a special night, she thought. Ok, I'll go along with him and let him do what he wants without argument as I've just got to see what he has planned.

Patrick made small talk all the way to the airport and when they got there they quickly made their way to Jax's jet which awaited them. They were able to get on board and ready for takeoff within a half hour and they were away. Patrick looked at Robin and asked, "I suppose you've been on this jet before, right?"

Robin looked at him and nodded, "Yes, I've been on here when Jax and Brenda were together. Brenda and I would have a blast taking off at short notice to go shopping in New York or somewhere like that. I sure do miss her," she said, thinking about her best friend in Italy.

"I know you do," said Patrick. "I'm hoping she can visit soon," he said with a knowing smile.

Robin looked at him inquisitively, "Do you know something I don't know?" she asked. "Is there a reason for Brenda to come for a visit soon?"

Patrick looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, "I don't know. I just thought maybe she'd want to come visit you soon. You never know," he said with a teasing smile.

Robin looked at him carefully and knew without a doubt that he definitely had something up his sleeve and she wanted to find out what it was. At her penetrating stare, Patrick just shrugged his shoulders and tried to look nonchalant. Robin couldn't help but giggle at the scene.

Patrick looked at her quickly and asked, "Hey, what's so funny?"

"You are," she said laughing. "You're are trying so hard to hide something from me and you're not doing a very good job of it. It's rather comical," she said, laughing louder. Patrick got out of his seatbelt, since they were now airborne, and sat next to her on the comfortable couch taking her in his arms.

"Well, if you're going to laugh at me, you at least need to give me a kiss," he said, pulling her in for a lingering kiss. He pulled away after a steamy few minutes and asked, "Now, how was that?"

"That was very, very good," she said slowly as she traced her fingers along the rim of his lips. He smiled and gathered her close to him for an intimate embrace.

They sat there oblivious to their surroundings for the longest time until the Captain's voice came over the loudspeaker telling them to buckle up for their landing. Patrick released Robin and they both buckled up and prepared for their landing in Patrick's mysterious city. As they landed, the Captain again came over the intercom and said, "Welcome to New York City. I hope you enjoy your stay here." Robin looked at Patrick in surprise and he just smiled.

Robin and Patrick were pleasantly surprised by how quickly they were able to get in a cab and arrive at their hotel, the "New York Palace Hotel" where they had reservations for a Tower Corner Suite. They were pleasantly surprised by how they were able to quickly check in and go up to their room. Once inside, Robin looked around and gasped as she took in the beauty and elegance of their room. It was truly breathtaking. She looked at Patrick, waiting for him to finish tipping the bellhop, and jumped into his arms after he turned around from closing the door.

"Whoa, there," he said. "Take it easy. I guess you like what you are seeing, huh?" he asked playfully, turning her around to see the room better, but keeping her firmly entrenched against his body with his arms around her waist.

"I love it Patrick," she said breathlessly, unable to hide her glee. "What can you possibly do for an encore now?" she asked, looking up at him with undisguised anticipation.

"You just wait and see. Just wait and see," he said smiling down at her. He loved it when she was happy like this. It just made everything he did in life worthwhile to see her so joyous. He was very glad that the events earlier in the day had not dampened her excitement. He was almost certain that what lied ahead for them would continue in the same vein of excitement.

"All right, honey, sorry, but we have to get going to make our reservation," said Patrick as he put her down gently on the bed in their bedroom. "Here's your bag," he said handing the carry on to Robin. "We need to get ready and be leaving within a half hour in order to make our reservation," he said with a smile.

"So, Patrick, where is our reservation at?" asked Robin, hoping that he would tell her, but knowing it was probably a futile effort.

"Now, why would I tell you that, little Miss Nosy?" asked Patrick with a laugh and tweaking her nose. "You go get your evening dress on and I'll go get my attire on," he said as he picked up his luggage and disappeared into the bathroom.

Robin heard him getting ready and smiled as she wondered what he was going to wear and how handsome he would look in it. She gasped when he walked out a few minutes later in a black and white tuxedo. "Wow, you really are going all out, aren't you?" she asked in shock. "I've never seen you wear a tux before. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "What exactly do you have planned for tonight?"

Patrick grinned at her and said, "Just you wait and see, Robin." He then left the bedroom leaving her to finish getting ready. Robin quickly hurried up and exited the bathroom herself just a few minutes later, looking elegant in her black, sparkling gown.

Patrick looked up at her from where he was sitting and stood up quickly, walking to her, "Oh, my, Robin, you are absolutely breathtaking," he said enthusiastically. "Absolutely lovely. I'm not going to be able to keep my eyes off of you all night," he said, as he let his eyes slowly languish over some particularly juicy areas of flesh that were exposed.

"Well, that is the idea, after all, Patrick," said Robin with a coy smile. "Let me take my evening protocol and we can go," she said with a flourish as she whisked by him. Robin had grabbed her med bag from inside her carry on and walked over to the counter where she grabbed a glass and took her pills. Patrick walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to gently lean on him while she took her pills. He watched her silently, wishing with all his might that he could take this disease she had inside of her away, but knowing he entirely helpless where that was concerned. He quickly put any negative thoughts aside, as she finished taking her meds, and he turned her around and kissed her fully on the lips. It was another long, searing kiss and it was a few minutes before they both pulled away, panting a bit.

"Let's get going," said Patrick as he caught his breath and Robin smiled at her noticing his arousal, which was the same as hers. He guided her towards the door and they left their room taking the elevator down to the lobby, where the doorman was waiting for them.

"Sir, your limousine is waiting," the doorman said, guiding them to the edge of the circle turn around. Robin looked up at Patrick in surprise with a wide smile on her face.

"A limousine, Patrick? Wow, you really are going all out," said Robin in wonder.

"Thank you so much," said Patrick to the doorman, as he handed him his tip.

"Not a problem, Sir, not a problem," said the doorman smiling widely and fingering his tip. "Enjoy your evening."

Patrick tipped Robin's chin up to give her a light kiss and said, "Nothing is too good for you, Robin. I want you to know that I mean that, forever," he said passionately.

"With you around, Patrick, I think I could start to believe that," said Robin tenderly, reaching up a hand to stroke him through his lovely, thick hair. Patrick smiled at her and brought her around to the side of the limousine and opened the door so she could get in. They took off to their destination for the lovely evening ahead.

_Back in Port Charles, the employer held the phone to his ear as he listened to what the caller told him. Hmmm… he thought, if what he suspected happened tonight, did in fact happen, he knew exactly how to carry out his plan. He would get revenge for his daughter's death!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The trip to the restaurant was very pleasant consisting of light conversation between Patrick and Robin. The limousine pulled up to the restaurant, Casa La Femme, on 1st Avenue, in New York, which promised a romantic Mediterranean atmosphere right in the heart of NYC.

Robin looked at Patrick in surprise, "How did you find out about this place?" she asked in wondrous delight.

"My Dad used to come here with my mom when she was alive. "He always bragged about how it was the most romantic restaurant in New York City," he said with a smile. "And that's what I want tonight to be about for us, pure romance," he said, taking her hand and kissing her fingers one by one, as Robin savored the tingling feelings that ran down her spine at his touch.

Robin smiled at him in delight and was startled a bit as her door opened and the driver motioned for her to get out. She gave Patrick a parting smile and quickly got out as he opened his own door and came around the side of the car so they could grab hands before going into the restaurant. Robin loved the feel of Patrick right beside her. She knew she was the luckiest girl alive because Patrick was certainly the handsomest man there ever was.

They both walked into the restaurant and went up to the maitre 'd whom Patrick told that they had a reservation under Drake. The maitre 'd checked her list and said to come right this way and they followed obediently as Robin looked around in awe at the Mediterranean setting. All of the tables were very low to the floor and the patrons of the restaurant either sat on pillows laid next to the tables or just on the plush carpet of the floor itself. Each table was partitioned off by gauzy curtains, just as if it was out of an Egyptian harem. The candles on the tables gave off a soft romantic glow and Robin was truly captivated by her surroundings. She felt Patrick squeeze her hand when he noticed the pleasure on her face while she looked around.

Robin was surprised when instead of taking Patrick and her to a table around the room, they were instead led to a hallway, where the maitre 'd opened a door and they were led into a private room. It was truly luxurious and had the same accents as the main dining room, but was more spacious with more gauzy curtains to give the entire place a hazy effect. Robin gasped in pleasure as the maitre 'd handed them a menu and took her leave. "Patrick, wow, just, wow!" said Robin in wonder. "This place is truly beautiful."

"I was hoping you would think so, Adventure Girl," he said, happy to see her so awestruck by this restaurant. It truly was a place of girlish fantasies, he thought. It was just so Casablanca like. He was very glad that he had asked his Dad about the best place to go to in New York. Yet again, that was another thing he was thankful to Robin for, that he even had his Dad with him. And they were talking, which was a miracle in itself. Each time he talked with his father, he realized a little more what he had truly missed those ten years they had been separated and for the first time in a long time, he thought they really may be able to get past the pain. And a large part of that was due to this beautiful young woman sitting right next to him, he thought, as he reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

They checked out the menu and Robin ordered a grilled fish dish, while Patrick ordered a steak dish. They looked at each other and gave a quiet laugh. "This is really beautiful, Patrick," said Robin.

"I'm really glad you are enjoying it," he said. Patrick reached out his hand and asked, "Would you like to have this dance with me?" Robin looked up in surprise and realized that there was soft music playing over the sound system and that part of the room had been set up for a small dance floor.

Robin rose, gave him her hand, and said, "Definitely." Patrick pulled her to him and they slow danced until their meal came. He gave her a tender, languishing kiss after the waiter had departed and they sat back at the table to eat their meal.

The small talk was plentiful as their meals quickly disappeared from their plates and they were both very content to just enjoy each other's company. When they were finished with their plates and the waiter had left, Patrick pulled Robin to her feet again, pulling her close for another slow dance. "So, Scorpio, are you enjoying your evening?" he asked seductively.

"Oh, my goodness, yes," she answered, batting her eyelashes at him in response. His only reply was to pull him to her and as they locked lips they shared a kiss to curl their toes. After many minutes had gone by, Robin pulled back and said, "Patrick, if you're going to kiss me like that we need to go back to the hotel room because it's going to turn into something else and while this is a private room, it's not that private."

Patrick chuckled at her and said, "I guess you're right. That part will have wait until later. He guided her back over to the low lying table and piled two of the cushions together and gently pushed her down upon them. This gave her a slightly elevated effect as he knelt down on one knee before her and looked up at her. He took her hand in his and brought out a small rectangular ring box opening it up to show her the beautiful marquis cut diamond ring sitting in the box.

"Robin, before I met you, I was lost. Sure, I was living, but there just wasn't any passion to it. You and I both know what I used to be like with other women, but that all changed when I met you. I fell completely and helplessly in love with your passion, zest for life, and fiery personality. You completely captivated me and I can't say that I miss my former life for one minute. I cannot even begin to comprehend my life without you in it. I have to have you in it or my very soul will be empty." Patrick paused as he looked searchingly into her face. "Robin, will you please do me the honor of marrying you?"

Robin looked down at the man she loved, who was now proposing to her, and she gave a small smile as she saw his nervousness. His hands were even slightly shaking, she noticed. This man, who was a brilliant neurosurgeon and could never afford to have shaking hands, had hands that were gripping hers and slightly shaking. She smiled at the thought as she gripped his hands tightly.

"Patrick, I love you more than I could even begin to tell you. My life, so very much like your own, was hopelessly empty before we met. Sure, I had two great loves in my life, one who I lost to death, and the other whom I just lost, but they were both long gone before I met you. I knew what it felt like to truly love and then feel lost, but since I've found you, I feel like I've found hope, and love, again. We found each other at a time I truly thought I would never find love again, but suddenly there it was, with, of course, the most unlikely of people." Robin gave a slight laugh, and continued, "but I wanted that love more than I could even imagine and as we got closer, I, too, needed it, or I felt like my very soul would die. So, yes, Patrick, yes, I would be honored to be your wife," finished Robin with her heartfelt acceptance.

Patrick jumped up with joy and guided Robin to a standing position with him as he grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around the room, whooping in joyous abandon. He took the ring box, took out the ring, and while tenderly holding her left hand, placed the ring on her ring finger.

"Oh, Patrick," said Robin as she breathlessly looked at her new ring, "it is truly beautiful. How did you know I liked the marquis cut so much?" she asked, wondering how he knew so much about her when they had not even talked about this particular subject.

"Oh, I have my ways," said Patrick, thinking about what a wonderful friend to Robin Brenda was. "I have little birdies in the know," he said, with a twinkle in his eyes and showcasing his heartstopping dimple.

"I see," said Robin, watching him carefully to see if he would give up his informant. "Don't worry, I will figure out who your little birdies are," she said with a smirk as she brought her hand up to check out the new rock on her finger. "Patrick," she said, looking at him with a brilliant smile, "thank you for making me the happiest person on this earth right now."

Patrick cupped her chin with his hand and pulled her head to look up at him. "No, that would be me," he said, flashing his dimple at her. "You said yes and that makes me the happiest person on this earth," he said, challenging her with a smile to refute him.

Robin returned his smile and said, "Ok, then I'm the happiest woman on the face of the planet now. Can't refute that one, can you, buddy?" she asked, enjoying the light teasing banter that they always shared.

Patrick laughed, "Ok, you got me there. I can't argue with you on that one," he said. "Here, let's sit down and enjoy a bit of wine and then we can get out of here and back to that beautiful hotel room we have," Patrick said, bringing her back over to the pillows they had vacated just a few minutes before.

"Sounds like a plan," she said. They shared a few more intimate moments while they toasted to each other for a long and happy marriage. After the maitre 'd brought the check and Patrick took care of the bill, they rose to leave, holding hands all the way through the restaurant. As they exited the restaurant, Robin was pleased to find the beautiful limousine still waiting for them and Patrick opened the door for her, effortlessly being the perfect gentleman she always knew he could be. She entered the car and Patrick joined her from the other side. She smiled in delight as she curled up next to him, enjoying the ride back with the man she loved by her side.

Patrick enjoyed the leisurely ride back to the hotel as he ran his hand suggestively up and down Robin's back while he held her. He could feel the shivers running through her at his touch and he marveled over the hold each other had upon the other. He thought back to what he had told Robin about him not being able to think of his life without her and he knew that what he had said was completely and utterly true. He knew, deep down, he was deathly scared that the disease she had inside her would take her away from him someday, but he also knew that he couldn't live with that overwhelming fear everyday. He had to treasure each and every moment he was given with her and he was determined not to waste any of them, starting with their engagement night, he thought with a smile.

The limousine arrived back at the hotel and Patrick, being the gentleman, got out first and held her door open she could embark. They grabbed hands and rushed into the hotel, wanting to get to their room as fast as they could. It was time to get to the really fun part of the evening, the icing on the cake, so to speak. They rushed up to their room and Patrick hurriedly used the key card to get in. He pushed the door open and picked Robin up, carrying her across the threshold. Robin giddily giggled when he picked her up and didn't stop giggling until he put her down. "Patrick, you didn't have to do that," she said laughing.

"Oh, I did," he said, grinning at her with a big Cheshire cat grin. "It was too much fun to watch your face light up in surprise," he admitted sheephisly.

Patrick gasped in awe when Robin reached up to him and pulled his head down for a searing kiss that sent the warmth all the way down to their toes. Patrick turned his head to one side and began nuzzling her neck. "Have you thought about when you might want to get this marriage started?" he asked her lazily, hoping against hope that she would say sooner than later. All he really wanted to do was to make her his bride and the sooner that was done, the happier he would be. He wanted the whole world to know that she was his and would be forever.

"Hmm… how about month? Would that be too soon?" asked Robin, thinking to surprise him with the suddenness of the date. She was shocked when he paused in his nuzzling.

"That would suit me just fine, Scorpio," he said, pausing when he felt Robin stiffen. "You wanted it soon, right?" he asked, puzzled by her reaction. "You were the one that said in a month and I'm just agreeing," he said reasonably.

"Are you serious?" Robin asked. "A month is fine with you?" she asked with obvious puzzlement.

"Baby, I just want to be married to you, the sooner the better in my mind. Hey, if you wanted to go off and elope right now, I would do it. I want everyone to know that you and I are together forever," he said, sealing his promise with a kiss.

"Ok," laughed Robin. "How about March 21st, the first day of spring? It will be a new beginning for all of us," she said with a sigh, as Patrick started using his tongue in places that sent shivers down her spine.

He paused long enough to say, "Sounds good to me. Now, how about the rest of our evening?" he asked with a growl.

Robin laughed, "Let's take it to the bedroom, darling," as Patrick picked her up and carried her to their bed.

_The employer answered his phone. "You saw the rock on her finger? So they are engaged. Excellent. My plan will work out perfectly then. Good work," he said as he snapped the phone shut and leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers and considering his next step._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Patrick and Robin spent a leisurely morning in bed, just enjoying each other's company. Patrick had ordered a small breakfast consisting of fruit and bagels for room service so that Robin could take her meds, which he laid out for her on the nightstand as he did every morning. She smiled at him as he rubbed her back while she was taking them. "You know, I love how you pamper me, especially when I have to take my meds," she said quietly, smiling at him.

"You deserve it, Robin. I've never known anyone as strong as you are and I love that you let me help you in any way that I can," he said, in a low tone full of the awe he always found himself in when it came to her.

"See," she said turning to look at him after she finished up her meds, "no one else has taken the time to get to know me in quite the way you have. That is just one of the many things that made me fall head over heals in love with you," she said pulling him down on the bed for a kiss.

Patrick laughed, "I think someone's a bit frisky this morning."

"You bet," said Robin laughing and then giggling as he trailed kisses down her neck. "Let's start the honeymoon early, shall we?" she asked as she ran her fingers down his back.

"You don't have to ask me twice," he growled at her.

Later, after they had a delicious romp in their bed upstairs, they got ready to go back to Port Charles. Robin stopped suddenly as she was coming out of the bedroom, "Patrick, I forgot to tell you your surprise," she said, as she started walking up to him excitedly.

"My surprise?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yes, silly, your surprise. Remember I told you I had a surprise for you?" she asked, seeing if he would remember their conversation from the previous day.

"Well, I think I was too preoccupied with your surprise to even think about one for me," he said with a devilishly wicked grin. He came up to her and fingered the button on her blouse and then looked at her, "So, what is my surprise?" he asked expectantly.

Robin smiled, "I've arranged for your friend, Bryan Saladino, from Manhattan to come down next weekend," she said with a grin, knowing that he would truly be happy to see his best friend, the famous cardiologist, Dr. Saladino. They had been friends since high school and he rarely got a chance to visit with him, a fact that he had lamented to her about more than once.

"Now that is a great surprise, Robin," he said gratefully. "How did you manage to pull that off?" he asked, with a grin.

"Oh, I just called and he happened to be free," she said with an impish smile, "and I just happen to have some connections at the hospital he works at so he could easily get some time off," she added with a smile.

Patrick looked at her in confusion, "Why kind of connections?" he asked.

"Well, you know…" she drawled pausing, "when your parents are super spies their connections come in handy sometimes," she said as she glanced at her beautiful ring on her finger. Sighing, she went up to Patrick from behind and wrapped her arms around him showing him her hands and giving him a full view of her ring. "I just love my ring, Patrick," she said, abruptly changing the subject, "It's absolutely breathtaking," she breathed.

"No more beautiful than you, in body and in spirit," he said with a smile. He turned around and gathered her to him, bringing her face up so their eyes locked. "You are the beautiful one, Robin. The ring only reflects what's naturally there shining bright through it's owner," he said softly.

Robin was amazed by his wonderful words and again thought about how much she loved this man and would do anything for him. "You know, I almost can't wait until the wedding. Maybe we should move the date up again," she joked.

Patrick looked at her seriously, "Yes, move it! I want to be married to you as soon as possible," he said quickly.

Robin looked up at him in surprise, "Patrick, a month is already pretty darn quick. I don't think we can get it done in a week. I was only joking anyway," she said as her voice faded away to a whisper.

Patrick took her face and kissed her fully on the mouth, letting both of them savor each other and leaving the other breathless. "Robin," he said, "I want to marry you as soon as possible. A month is just too long to wait. A week is too long to wait, but I'll take the week over the month," he said, pulling back to gauge her reaction.

"You're really serious?" asked Robin, wondering why she was so surprised by the sudden change of events.

"Oh, yes, baby, I certainly am," he said as he led her to the couch and guided her down to sit on his lap.

"Oh, wow," she said. "If we do it in a week, it's going to be one heck of a crazy week," she said, thinking about all of the things that would have to be done. "There's my dress, tuxes, bridesmaids, groomsmen, their dresses and tuxes, a wedding cake, invitations of some kind – those would have to be hand delivered though as there wouldn't be enough time to send them out by mail, and, of course, not to mention someplace to have the wedding and a reception. Patrick, I don't think it can be done in a week," she said shaking her head with regret.

"Baby, I have full confidence in your planning powers," said Patrick as he raised his hand to run it through her dark tresses.

Robin closed her eyes and relaxed into his hands as his fingers went through her hair, "Hmm… I would definitely have to have my mother's help in this," she said pondering her thoughts and speaking them out loud. "And I'll have to call Brenda to see if she can come and be my maid-of-honor. It's a slow time in the fashion world so hopefully it won't be too much of a problem," said Robin as she continued musing and voicing her thoughts.

"Whatever you need me to do, I will do," said Patrick, smiling as he removed his hand from her hair, and instead put it behind her back, drawing her closer to him so she could lean into him and snuggle against his shoulder. He was absently rubbing her back and arm when he felt an involuntary shiver run through Robin. He smiled at the thought that he could arouse her in such a simple way.

Robin, feeling the shiver, had not been thinking about their intimate embrace, even though she was enjoying it. She instead had felt a chill creep up her spine when she had thought about their wedding day. She had a sudden feeling that something would happen to cause their happiness to dissipate, as it had so many other times in her life. She quickly put that thought far from her mind and instead started to concentrate on the important things in life, like putting together her wedding.

Patrick and Robin arrived back in Port Charles and Robin immediately started making arrangements to get her wedding on schedule. Robin had already talked to Brenda on the phone and she had assured her that she would be there, ready to do whatever she needed within a couple of days and would stay to visit for a few days after their wedding. Robin had also called the hospital and talked to Alan, arranging for a couple of weeks off so she could get the arrangements together that were going to be needed. Patrick, whom had also talked to Alan, arranged to get the week after the wedding off for their honeymoon. They had decided that since it was going to be such short notice there wasn't really any place they were going to go, but they wanted to be able to at least spend their first week together as husband and wife.

The first call Robin made when they got into Patrick's car to go back to their apartment was to her mother who agreed to meet her back at their apartment in a half hour. She was a bit curious as to why Robin wanted to meet on such short notice, but happy to hear that her daughter sounded so happy.

Patrick and Robin arrived at the apartment and went in quickly, not wanting to stop and have idle chit chat with any neighbors as the older lady down the hall could be a bit pesky sometimes if they lingered in the hall too long. Robin, of course, was always good natured about it, but Patrick could sometimes be a bit brusque and neither of them wanted such a confrontation when they were so happy. It wasn't too long until the doorbell rang and Robin went to get it.

Seeing Anna there, Robin greeted her. "Hi, Mom, come in. I was just thinking about you," she said, giving her a warm hug.

Anna caught the shine of the diamond on Robin's hand as she hugged her and grabbed Robin's hand when they were finished hugging. "Robin," she said, looking at her daughter with delight, "is this what I think it is?" she asked.

Robin couldn't hide her radiant smile, and said, "Yes, Mom, it is. Patrick and I are going to be married. In fact, that's why I needed your help so quickly. We want to do it next Saturday and I desperately need help to get it all together by then," she said, hope in her voice that Anna would be able to help her.

"Well, you've come to the right person, then, luv," said Anna confidently. "We will pull off the best wedding Port Charles has seen for a long time." Patrick came into the room then and Anna looked at him thoughtfully. "You know, you are getting the prize of a lifetime, don't you?" she asked him, looking at him carefully.

"Don't I know it," said Patrick as he came from behind and wrapped his arms around Robin's waist. "I love your daughter, Anna, and I will do whatever it takes to protect her from any type of harm," he said sincerely.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," said Anna warmly, eying the happiness that was evident between her daughter and her fiancée. "And, anyways, if you hurt her, I will come after you," she stated emphatically, her eyes narrowing in seriousness.

"And I definitely don't want a super-spy coming after me," Patrick quipped, laughing heartily.

"Hey, you two, stop talking about me like I'm not here," said Robin, laughing and pulling away from Patrick holding her arms up to both of her loved ones. "Nothing is going to ever hurt me. I have two of the most wonderful people ever to protect me right here in this room. I have everything I've ever wanted and nothing is going to ruin it," she said as she pulled Anna to the side to start discussing the wedding arrangements.

Patrick looked at his bride to be and his soon to be mother-in-law and just smiled, seeing how happy the two of them were as they were discussing the details for the wedding. He was happy that Robin had Anna in her life and was able to get the mother daughter interaction she had missed for so many years when she was younger. He decided he would leave to do errands as they were obviously too engrossed in wedding details for him to be there. "Hey, I have some errands to do, Robin. I will see you two later," he said as he leaned down to give Robin a goodbye kiss. He waved to Anna as he walked to the door.

"All right, Patrick, I'll see you later," said Robin, too engrossed in her conversation with Anna to say anything more at the moment. Patrick left the apartment with a smile on his face content to see the woman he loved so obviously happy.

Robin and Anna talked, strategized, and planned as the day wore on. They had decided to have the wedding in the beautiful gardens at Wyndemere, after a quick call to Nikolas who was more than happy to accommodate Robin in whatever way she needed. They had been able to run out and order invitations that were going to be ready in a couple of days and then Anna and Brenda would hand deliver them to their guests. They had ordered flowers and a beautiful cake from some connections that Anna had. They decided the next day would be spent on getting Robin her dress along with the bridesmaids' dresses and the mens tuxes. Robin decided that Brenda would be her maid-of-honor and Georgie and Maxie would be bridesmaids. After a quick call to Patrick, he was going to make Noah his best man and Nikolas and his best friend from Manhattan, Bryan Saladino, as his groomsmen. The wedding plans were coming together much quicker than Robin had anticipated and she was very grateful for her mother's help.

The week passed by very quickly with all of the wedding arrangements being taken care of and family and friends flying in from out of town. Before the loving couple knew what happened, the wedding day was here.

_The employee stood in front of his employer, while he gave him his orders, "They're getting married very quickly. I suppose we could speed our plans up a bit. You have everything ready?" he asked. At his employee's positive response, he continued, "Good. Set it up exactly as planned and proceed. I want this done exactly as scheduled." His employee left and he fingered the nameplate on his desk, which said Jack Scranton. He said to his daughter's picture through clenched teeth, "Your death will be avenged."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

It was their wedding day and Patrick woke up and stretched lazily looking over at Robin in their bed. She was curled up next to him and he had put his arm protectively around her. As she curled up closer to the warmth his body gave off, she gave a small smile in her sleep that warmed Patrick's heart. Goodness, how he loved this woman, he thought and today the whole world was going to know. He was going to make her his wife and nothing was going to stop them, not a hospital emergency or pestering parents, he thought with a grin.

He thought back to when he had told Noah that he and Robin were engaged and going to be married within a week. His father had been very pleased about the engagement, but was a bit surprised at the suddenness of the wedding. Once he'd gotten over the initial shock though, he had been very happy for the both of them. Noah had always been Robin's biggest fan, though, so that was not unexpected. As she had always been for Noah too, always pestering him to fix things with his father. He did have to admit, though, that his Dad and him were finally coming to a good place in their lives and a large part of that was due to Robin's influence.

Patrick sighed and looked at the alarm clock. It was time to get up and get Robin's protocol for her, he thought. He slowly disengaged himself from her body and succeeded in not waking her up, for the moment anyway. He got up and went to the kitchen to get her food and meds ready like he did every morning. It was the least he could do to show her how much he cared for her, he thought, and how he wanted to take care of her. He went back to the evening before and how Robin had briefly protested about staying together, but smiled when he remembered that she didn't seem to put up much of a protest when he started kissing her. There was no reason not to start the honeymoon a bit earlier, he had reasoned with her.

He took the tray into their room and gently reached down to shake her awake. She slowly opened her eyes and struggled to focus a bit as the sleepiness slowly left her eyes. "Hey," she said lovingly as she saw him standing over her.

Patrick smiled down at her, "Hey, back." He motioned to her tray and said, "I got things ready for you and now we probably better get going because we have a long day ahead of us," he said with a grin, showing his dimple, which he know Robin found irresistible.

Robin sat up and sighed looking at the clock. "Yes, I guess it is time to get up. I was really enjoying my dream too," she said with a smirk at him. "You were a prominent figure in it," she said, looking him over slowly from top to bottom so that he was excruciatingly clear exactly what kind of dream she had been having. Patrick blushed slightly at the thought, but quickly got up.

"Well, you're going to have to hold those thoughts until this evening, young lady," he grinned as he headed into the shower to get ready for their long day. Robin grinned at the sight of him in the buff as he went to the bathroom and she just sighed. It was going to be a long day, she thought, turning to her breakfast tray and beginning to take her meds.

_Jack Scranton called his employee and asked if everything was on schedule as discussed. His employee assured him that everything was running smoothly and he would be in the place they had discussed at the proper time. He had secured a boat and would be going to Spoon Island momentarily._

Robin arrived at Wyndemere to get ready for her wedding that afternoon. She was over the top excited and eager to get married. She had been pleasantly surprised how everything, with her mother's help, had just fallen into place like it was meant to be. Brenda had arrived a few days ago and had helped her with all the finishing touches that had to be made. The caterers they had hired had made the garden area she had just visited absolutely breathtaking, and she was very eager to get everything underway. She knew Patrick would be arriving soon and starting to get himself ready as well.

Robin entered the rooms that she would be using and was glad to find Anna, Brenda, Georgie, and Maxie already there and waiting for her arrival. "Hi everybody," she said, with a smile. "Are we ready to get this show on the road?" she asked, seeing everyone's smiles.

"Sure are," said Georgie.

"Definitely," said Maxie

"More than ready," said Anna.

Brenda didn't answer, but instead came up to her and gave her a big hug, which Robin returned gratefully. She was so happy to have her bestfriend with her today and wanted her to know it. "I love you, Brenda," she said pulling back and looking at her with tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you could be here with me."

"Oh, Robin," Brenda said, wiping away the tears that had suddenly sprung to her eyes. "There is no place I would rather be," she said. "After all, it's not everyday that my little sis gets married, is it?" she asked with a smile. "And Patrick, wow, that guy is hot!" she said with a smirk. "I can definitely see why you went after him."

Robin laughed and swatted her with her hand, "Hey, stay away, Bren, he's all mine," she said with a smile.

Anna walked over to Robin and Brenda, "Let's get this show on the road, shall we, luv?" she asked with a tender smile.

"Yes, let's, Mom," said Robin with a smile in return.

Georgie stepped up, "First we have to go with tradition and each give you something," she said. "Mine is something blue," she said, as she handed Robin a royal blue garter. "I want to see when Patrick takes that off," she teased. Robin blushed as she accepted the gift.

Maxie stepped up next, "My gift is something borrowed," she said, as she handed over a pair of diamond drop earrings. "My mom gave these to me to some day wear on my wedding day," she said, "and I would love for you to wear them on yours also."

Robin gratefully accepted them, "Thank you, Maxie. I love them. They will help me feel connected to Felicia even though she can't be here," she said sadly, but grateful for the reminder of her good friend. "Thank you so much," she said.

Brenda stepped up, "My gift is something new," she said as she handed her a long, thin jewelry box. Robin opened it up to reveal a beautiful pearl choker with a beautiful cameo in the middle. "Oh, my," she said as she looked at the beautiful necklace, "this is absolutely gorgeous, Bren. Thank you so much!" she gushed as she took the necklace out and held it up to her neck looking in the mirror at her reflection.

Anna stepped up holding what looked like a lace scarf. "Robin, this is something old. It's the lace mantilla that I wore on my wedding day to your father and it is the same one that my mother wore on her wedding day. I hope that someday you can pass this down to your daughter or if you don't have one, your son's wife," she said gently, handing the mantilla over.

Robin's eyes started tearing as she looked at the beautiful scarf and reached over to hug her mother tightly. "Thank you, Mom," she said. "I will treasure this always," she said as she draped it over her head and viewed herself in the mirror. "Do you think Patrick will like it?" she asked breathlessly as she viewed how lovely it looked.

"Luv," Anna said, hugging her from behind gazing at her beautiful daughter in the mirror. "Patrick will like anything you are wearing. But I have to say that the mantilla is especially beautiful on you," she said with a tender smile.

Brenda broke the tender moment, "Robin, we need to get you ready," she said. "Here is your dress," she said, holding out Robin's wedding dress that they had picked out together just a few days ago. "Let's get you ready for this big day." Robin nodded silently and let her best girlfriends and Mom help her get dressed for the happiest day of her life so far. She was marrying the man of her dreams and she could only imagine how it would feel.

As Robin was getting ready for the wedding, Patrick was in the rooms that Nikolas had let him and the groomsmen use, getting ready for his big day also. He was there with Noah, his best man, Bryan, his best friend from growing up, who also happened to be a famous cardiologist, and Nikolas, Robin's friend that he also had grown close to in the past several months. He was happily getting ready and his entourage was having fun kidding him about his upcoming nuptials.

"So, are you ready to give up all of your old bachelor ways?" asked Bryan, who had yet to give up his and would shout about his confirmed bachelorhood from the rooftops, if anyone asked him about it. Plenty of women had gone after him too, as Patrick could confirm, since Bryan was every bit the looker as Patrick was and even had the same witty charm. It was no surprise that they had been such good friends because they were very similar in makeup.

"Definitely," said Patrick. "Before I met Robin that thought would never have entered my mind, but since I have meant her, I can't imagine going back to my old lifestyle."

"And that's how it should be," said Robert, as he entered through the open door, looking dashingly handsome in a black tux. "My daughter only deserves the best," he said, with a slap to Patrick's shoulder. Patrick grimaced when it stung harder than Robert had meant it to. "Sorry, mate," said Robert with a grin.

"That's ok," said Patrick, looking pleadingly at his Dad for some help with his soon to be father-in-law. Noah gave a little laugh and pulled Robert out of the room, saying something about checking on Robin. Patrick looked at Bryan and Nikolas and they all started laughing.

"That guy is a riot, isn't he?" asked Bryan.

"You have no idea," said Patrick. "He's some kind of international super spy and is fiercely protective of Robin. The guy intimidates me," he said with a frown.

Bryan laughed and said, "Just don't do anything to mess it up with Robin and I'm sure you will be fine."

Patrick gave him a tenuous smile, "I don't intend to mess up anything with Robin, so I should be on his good side, for now, anyway. Hey," he said abruptly changing subject, "isn't it about time that we go? Don't we need to go get into our spots?" he asked, suddenly nervous that they didn't mess anything up. "I don't want to be late for my own wedding after all," he said, nervously, thinking about how angry Robin would be if that happened.

Nikolas looked at his watch and said, "Yup, it's time to go get in our proper positions. Don't worry, Patrick, you will do fine," he said with a reassuring grin as they walked out of the room together.

Robin meanwhile had gotten her dress on and was a perfect vision of loveliness according to Anna, Georgie, Maxie, and Brenda. She had put on the blue garter, the diamond pearl drop earrings, the pearl choker, and the beautiful lacy mantilla that would serve as her veil. They had done her hair in softly falling ringlets around her lovely face and she looked very beautiful. They heard the music start playing in the garden and decided that it was time for them to depart the rooms.

As Robin and her family walked down towards the gardens, she felt happier than she ever had before. The wedding march started and the bridesmaids slowly walked down hand in hand with their respective groomsmen, Noah with Brenda, Maxie with Bryan, and Georgie with Nikolas. They arrived at the walkway and got in their positions and she started to walk down on Robert and Mac's arms, as they escorted her to Patrick's waiting arms.

Patrick was absolutely astounded by her simple organza dress with beautiful beadwork down the sides and along the sleeves and the beautiful mantilla veil she wore. He knew he had never seen a lovelier bride and he was pleased to know that she was his. She arrived at the end of the aisle and Mac and Robert handed her off to Patrick and he took her hands in his gratefully.

The ceremony was mostly a blur for both of them, but they remembered staring soulfully into each other's eyes and reciting their vows with their whole heart. It wasn't long until they were lighting their unity candle and the minister said, "I present you with Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Drake." There was instantaneous clapping and even a couple of yells in the back from the Dillon Quartermaine, Georgie's ex-husband and current boyfriend. Patrick and Robin slowly walked down the runway to get into the receiving line so they could be congratulated by all of their friends and family.

_On a perch high above in one of the windows overlooking the gardens at Wyndemere, a gunman watched and waited. He called his employer one last time and given the go ahead, he looked through his long range scope and took aim with his high powered rifle. He knew it would only take one shot, and he slowly squeezed the trigger and watched it hit the victim._

Patrick was walking down the runway with Robin on his arm when he stepped back in surprise, feeling the power of the bullet hitting it's intended target, while Robin stiffened beside him. He looked down and saw blood, a lot of blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

He felt the residual impact of the bullet hitting it's mark.

He felt Robin stiffen beside him.

He looked down and saw blood, lots of blood.

He caught her as she fell…

It seemed to happen in slow motion, he reflected later.

He saw the crimson stain spreading across her wedding dress with each beat of her heart.

He stared down in horror at her pale and lifeless body.

He was unable to move, frozen in time, at the sight of the love of his life struck down.

He held her, stunned beyond measure, at the turn of events.

Everyone else starred in horrified silence.

And then, an eerily hollow, but heartwrenching cry was heard throughout the garden and there was not a doubt in anyone's mind whose voice it was, "Rooooooooooooobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

All hell broke loose.

_The shooter pulled out his cell phone and called Scranton. "Are you sure you don't want me to shoot the husband? I have him in my sites right now. It would be a simple job," he said, letting his bloodthirsty nature come out perhaps a bit too much._

"_No, don't shoot the husband. I want him to suffer," said Scranton. "Anyways, this is not the end of the plan by a long shot. Now, I hand the reins off to my partner and we get to sit back and watch the repercussions going off," said Scranton with a laugh. He had been contacted by his partner the day of his daughter's death and when the plan had been suggested to him, he had readily agreed. It would be the perfect way to make the young couple pay for what they had done. He didn't know why his partner wanted revenge, but he did know that this partner would go to great lengths to get exactly what they wanted._

_Scranton laughed to himself, softly. Things were going exactly as planned, exactly as planned._

Patrick gently laid Robin's lifeless body on the ground as Bryan and Noah rushed up to the newly married couple. He tenderly brushed Robin's hair out of her face as he looked up at his best friend and father when they rushed to her side. "She's been shot," he said brokenly as he looked up into his father's concerned eyes. "Robin's been shot," he said again, not believing his own ears and his eyes full of bewilderment.

Noah looked at Patrick and saw the sheer panic in his eyes. "Son, you have to step back and let Bryan and I handle this," he said, silently willing Patrick to understand. Patrick looked at him in silence and pain-filled eyes and just nodded his head, backing a few steps away, but telling Robin softly, "Just hang on, Robin. Just hang on. I can't lose you now. I love you, darling! I love you so much!"

Noah turned to Robert and Anna who were rushing over to their motionless daughter, "Robert, go to the dressing room and get my doctor's bag. I have some medical supplies in there, including gloves so we can be protected. Hurry, hurry, I need them now," he said, grateful beyond measure that he had brought his medical bag with him today. He always kept it in his car, but he had actually brought it into the dressing room with him because his car was on the mainland at the ferry docking station and just too far away for the medical bag to be any practical use. As a last thought that morning, he had grabbed his bag thinking, 'you never know when I may need it.' He had never even dreamed he would need it in the capacity it would now be used in.

Robert rushed out of the garden, grabbing Nikolas as he ran. "You need to call 9-1-1 and get a medivac chopper here right away," he said. "Robin is really hurt and from the looks of the bullet wound, she'll be lucky to make it to the hospital." Robert had seen many gunshot wounds during his spy career and he knew a bad one when he saw it, and Robin's was bad. Especially, since it was a rifle shot, they were the worst and the complications from that alone could be mindboggling. Nikolas just nodded, his lips forming a thin line, and made a beeline to the main house where he could call for the medivac chopper.

Noah turned back to Robin and started to survey the damage that had been done to her. Bryan had rushed to her side at the same time as Noah and was already trying to staunch the flow of blood from her chest using the shirt he had stripped off. Noah could see that he was trying to keep his hands away from Robin's blood, as Patrick had told him that she was HIV+; however, it was becoming a rapidly useless endeavor as her blood was being pumped out with each beat of her heart. Somehow, though, he was still able to keep his hands free of her blood.

Noah started assessing the situation, made sure Robin's airway was open, that she had a pulse, and a heartbeat, and then noticed the blood dripping from her mouth. His heart sank… she had a pierced lung, which appeared to have collapsed. She would quickly drown in her own blood unless they were able to get her to the hospital, reinflate her lung, and stop the bleeding. He was afraid she would go into hypovolaemic shock, which would start to shut down all of her systems, one by one and send her into cardiac arrest.

"Noah…," said Bryan quietly, trying not to let Patrick hear, even though he was a few feet away, "look at the trajectory of the bullet. It looks like it went to her heart…" he said, as his voice trailed off. Bryan glanced up at Patrick, with fear in his eyes for his friend, and Patrick, seeing them, quickly clutched Anna's hand as he ran his other hand through his hair in frustration.

When Robert had run to get Noah his bag, Anna had stood beside Patrick in order to be as close to Robin as she could and to see if Patrick needed anything. She had been running through her mind people who could possibly want to kill Robin, but so far had come up with nothing. Faison had long since died so he wasn't a threat and as far as she knew Robin had nothing to do with Sonny or Jason anymore, so that was not a threat to her either. She just kept staring at Robin's lifeless form, feeling helpless, as she ran different scenarios in her mind and waited for help to arrive.

After a couple of minutes, Robert arrived back with Noah's medical bag and everyone gave a sigh of relief, even if it was short lived. Noah quickly grabbed some rubber gloves, which he put on, and tossed a pair to Bryan, who also gloved up. He sighed with relief as they could finally now examine Robin fully to see what kind of shape she was in. Noah looked down at Robin and caught his breath – the blood had stopped pumping out, but not because it had clotted. Her heart had stopped!

"Bryan," snapped Noah, "her heart's stopped. Let's start compressions," he said. "You do compressions and I'll get her airway," said Noah, commandingly. Bryan nodded and they started CPR.

Nicholas ran back up to the group, "The medivac should be here in about 10 minutes," he said frantically, seeing that they were doing CPR on Robin. He turned away, not able to see his good friend lying there so helpless and out of control. She would hate this, he thought. Robin was always in control and that had been taken out of her reach, she would truly hate this if she knew what was happening, he thought. He went to stand by Patrick who had taken a seat in one of the guest chairs and had his face in his hands, rubbing it back and forth over his hair and face.

Patrick was quietly watching Robin while his father and Bryan were working on her. He saw them starting chest compressions and he could barely hold back the sobs that threatened to come up out of his chest. He knew that if anyone could keep Robin on this earth with him, it would be his father and Bryan. They were both renowned in their fields and if anyone could do the impossible, it would be them. He watched in silence as the two men who meant the most to him in his life both worked tirelessly to safe his wife.

Mac, Maxie, Georgie, and Brenda watched in silence from a few feet away as the battle to save Robin's life was underway. They had watched in horrified silence as Robin had fallen and Patrick had caught her, her dress covered in blood. They were stunned beyond belief at what had happened and had tried to look for the shooter, who had obviously come from the rooms overhead in Nikolas' mansion. They hadn't seen anything, but they kept glancing up overhead to see if something would pop out at them. Mac, additionally, had called the police department and had an arsenal of cops coming out to stake out the island.

The whole wedding had turned into a madhouse as couples and groups had paired off and everyone was trying to give Robin and her family plenty of room to do whatever needed to be done. The sound of helicopter blades filled the air and Nikolas rushed out to a cleared area where the reception was going to be held and motioned for the helicopter to come down. The helicopter landed and as the EMT's rushed out, Nikolas led them over to Robin.

"What do we have here?" asked Greg, the first EMT who knelt by Robin's side.

Bryan answered automatically, "28 year old female, rifle shot, shot trajectory appears to be near the heart, no breath or heart sounds for 10 minutes, CPR started immediately. I'm Dr. Saladino and this is Dr. Drake," he said, motioning to Noah. The EMT's nodded and set up their equipment, quickly getting the heart monitor up and running with the leads attached. As reported by Bryan, the only sound they heard was the piercing tone of a flatline.

"Charge the paddles," said Greg, of his partner, Julie. Julie nodded and prepared the paddles for charging.

Noah said, "We need to intubate – give me the kit." Greg nodded and handed over the intubation supplies to Noah, who proceeded to rip them open, tilted Robin's head back, and inserted the laryngoscope blade into her throat, feeling for her vocal cords. He found them and slid the ET tube into place and attached the oxygen line. He watched her chest slowly rise and fall continously to the mechanical stimulation. As soon as Noah had gotten the ET tube into place, Greg held the paddles over Robin chest and pressed the discharge button as joules of electricity coursed through her body.

The heart monitor pinged once and slid back to baseline, along with Patrick's heart as he watched. He knew that every moment her heart wasn't beating was one more moment that she was being taken further and further away from him. He didn't know if he could bear the agony of it. He watched as they upped the joules and shocked her again.

This time the heart monitor did not slide back to baseline, but instead slowly settled into a steady rhythm as the EMT reached out a gloved hand to her neck for her carotid artery. "Strong and steady," he said after a few moments. "Let's get her out of here and on the chopper." With quietly efficient hands that had done it a thousand times, they quickly bandaged Robin's chest and lifted her to the stretcher that was easily maneuvered onto the makeshift hospital that was the helicopter.

"I want to go with her," said Patrick softly.

"No, son," said Noah, coming up to him and putting his hand softly on his shoulder. "There's not enough room. Let Bryan go with her right now. He's the one that can do the most for her," he said quietly, hoping Patrick would see the wisdom in his words. "The bullet might have hit her heart, Patrick. She needs him right now," he said. Patrick nodded, knowing that Bryan was the best cardiologist around, as he was too emotionally spent to speak. He watched as they quickly loaded Robin on the chopper and took off.

Nikolas tapped him on the shoulder, "Come on, I'll get you back to the mainland so you can get to the hospital," he said quietly, hoping not to startle the distraught man. Patrick looked at him, eyes full of sadness, and nodded, turning to follow him. Noah fell in line behind him followed by Robert, Anna, Mac, Georgie, Maxie, and Brenda. They all silently and quickly left to go to the hospital and see if Robin had made it there alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Patrick and Nikolas, along with Robin's friends and family, made their way quickly across the ferry and to their respective cars, Patrick and Noah going with Nikolas. Every once in a while Nikolas or Noah would glance over at Patrick, but he was eerily quiet. He couldn't imagine what the man was thinking, he thought. The scene they had just left was just too heartwrenching. Nikolas drove as fast and as efficiently as he could – he knew the only thing that would make this better for Patrick was to get to the hospital and find out how Robin was doing.

Patrick was lost in his own thoughts on the way to the hospital. He felt like a drowning man who had briefly come up for air and was on his way back to the bottom of the ocean again. He had briefly come up, found love with Robin, and now he was losing it. He had an awful sense of déjà vu, thinking back to what had happened with his mother. At least with her, he knew what was coming, but this had taken him by surprise and he felt like he'd been punched in the gut, but instead of the pain slowly receding, it was growing larger with each piece of news he heard about Robin's condition.

He had seen the blood coming out of her mouth, he knew she had a pnuemothorax, a punctured lung. He only hoped that the ET tube they had put in wouldn't exacerbate the problem, but she'd needed the tube to regulate her breathing. And then the trajectory of the bullet – Bryan said it appeared to have gone near her heart. If it had pierced the pericardium and hit her heart… he couldn't go there, he thought. It was possible to survive a shot like that – he had heard of it happening before, but he knew the likelihood was low. He couldn't go there, he thought. If he thought like that, there was no coming back from the relentless agony he was already starting to feel.

Patrick briefly let the emotions wash over him, unable to hold them back any longer. Robin, his wife, was quite literally dying. She had just been pronounced his wife and they were walking down the aisle, when he'd felt the vibration of the bullet hitting her. If he had felt it that strongly, what must it have felt like to her, he thought, grimacing. She had lost consciousness almost immediately and had not woken up even for a few minutes. He knew that was not a good sign, but he also knew that he had to have hope. If he let himself wallow in the pain, it would not do anyone any good, least of all Robin. She would expect him to be strong for her and her family.

God, he hadn't even thought about her family and what they were going through. They were going through the exact same agony he was, not knowing whether she would live or die. But, of course, they didn't have the benefit or the misery of knowing exactly how bad off she was, he thought. He knew and it only made the pain he felt worse. A rifle. They had used a rifle. With a rifle, the risk of infection was ten fold that of a gun. The trajectory of a bullet from a rifle pulled in all sorts of debris out of the air while it was going to it's target – a minefield of infectious agents. And with Robin and her already compromised immune system, even if she got through the bullet wound itself, the risk of infection was terrible, something he could barely comprehend. 'No!,' he thought, if I don't lose her to the bullet, I'll lose her to an infection.

Patrick turned his head and looked out the window, the emotions suddenly too much to handle. He gazed out the window as the tears rolled silently down his face. He knew he should be strong, but he was too vulnerable and weak to do it at that moment. He cried silently, never looking at Nikolas or his father, who silently exchanged pained glances through the rearview mirror.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and Nikolas pulled up to the emergency room to let Patrick and Noah out. They knew Patrick had cried, but it was one of those unspoken male bonds that you knew about, but would never speak aloud. They both certainly felt the same way as Patrick, maybe not as deeply, but they still felt the overwhelming sadness.

For Nikolas, there had been a time in his and Robin's relationship that he had wondered if they could have been more than just friends. He had sincerely wanted it, but the timing had not been right for Robin. He still regretted that, but had been sincerely happy for her when she had found Patrick. He knew how happy he made her and that in turn made him happy. So, now, he was truly distraught at the thought of Patrick and Robin losing each other when they had just found the other.

Patrick, with Noah following, rushed out of the car and ran through the entrance searching for Robin. He went to the nurse's station and quickly demanded, "Robin Scorpio… wait, I mean, Robin Drake, she was just flown in by medivac. Where is she?" he asked, unable to keep the frantic tone out of his voice.

The harried nurse looked up from her paperwork, "Robin Drake?" she asked, momentarily confused by the name. She looked at Patrick's tuxedo, recognizing him as the infamous Dr. Drake, the neurosurgeon, whom almost every woman in the hospital was hot after and whom had been snatched up by the petite Dr. Robin Scorpio. "Oh…" she said, realizing in that instant what must have happened after seeing the tuxedo and Patrick's panicked face.

"My wife!" barked Patrick. "Where is she?" he asked, impatiently, automatically falling into the frustrated at nurse's doctor mode that was inherently ingrained into him since he had first entered medical school.

"She's in Trauma Room 3," said the exasperated nurse. "But, you know, you can't go in there," she said, eying him warily as he looked like he was about to take off and go to her room. Noah, upon hearing where Robin was, didn't hesitate and rushed to her room. "Dr. Saladino is with her right now and since it appears your father is going to help, you would only be in the way. They will come out and talk to you as soon as she is stable," the nurse said, feeling the anger and frustration emanating from the newly married husband.

"I want to be with her," he said softly, brokenly.

The nurse's face softened and she came out from around the desk and gently put her hand on his shoulder to guide him to the waiting area and a chair he could use. "Here, why don't you sit down," she said, quietly, afraid that if he didn't sit down he would pass out and then she would have an additional patient on her hands. "Do you need anything? I can get you a cup of coffee or anything else that you need."

Patrick sat down and said, "I need Epiphany."

"Who?" asked the startled nurse. "Who is Epiphany?"

"Epiphany, the head nurse on the 10th floor. Can you call her down here, please?" he asked. "I want her to help with Robin's care. She will make sure nothing happens to Robin," he said brokenly, putting his face in his hands trying to cover his heartbreak.

The nurse saw the broken man in front of her and quickly said, "I'll call her. Wait right here and I'll get her," she said as she went back to the nurse's station and placed the phone call. Patrick sighed and ran his hands through his hair and over his face as Nikolas and the rest of Robin's family showed up.

Anna rushed over to him, "Is there any news, Patrick?"

"No, I've only been here a few minutes and… and… ," Patrick couldn't say anything more or else he knew he would break down in tears so he just put his elbows on his knees and leaned over with his head in his hands. Anna gazed down at him with her heart in her throat feeling his pain. It was, after all, her daughter, her flesh and blood, that was being worked on and kept alive. She knew what Patrick was feeling and she knew that nothing except hearing that Robin would make it would stop the agonizing feelings that were coursing through him at that moment. They were, after all, the same raw emotions she was feeling.

The minutes passed by in agonizing slowness as the rest of Robin's friends and family arrived and all slowly sat in the waiting room and waited and waited. Finally, the stillness in the room was broken by the elevator doors opening and Epiphany rushing out. She saw Patrick sitting with Robin's friends and family, still wearing his tux, and she grimaced, realizing that something had gone very wrong at the wedding. She hadn't been able to make it as she was scheduled for her shift, but she had made sure that the crystal wine goblets she had chosen for them had been taken to the wedding. She rushed over to Patrick, "What happened, Patrick?" she asked.

Patrick was brought out of his silent reverie when he heard Epiphany's voice. "She was shot, Epiph. Someone shot Robin," he said looking up at her with dark, haunted pools of unbearable sadness in his eyes.

Epiphany looked at him with concern, "Where is she?" she asked, instinctively knowing why Patrick had asked for her. He wanted her to check on Robin for him and he didn't trust anyone else to do it. She would tell it to him like it was and he knew it, without sugarcoating the truth. Epiphany was known for her brute honesty, but she had a soft spot in her heart for Robin and Patrick. She didn't know if she could give Patrick what he needed to hear, but she would try.

"Trauma Room 3," he said brokenly. Epiphany nodded and hurried off.

The site that greeted her was the normal trauma room scene of a gunshot victim, but this time it was Robin, so it seemed surreal. Noah and Bryan Saladino, Patrick's best friend and a well known cardiologist, were working on her quickly and efficiently. They had inserted a chest tube to drain her lung and reinflate it as quickly as possible. She saw the X-rays up on the lit fluorescent board and gasped when she saw the trajectory of the bullet – it had indeed pierced the pericardium, the sac that held the heart. She didn't know how she could go back and tell Patrick that, she thought. Robin's likelihood of survival had just dropped drastically.

Her head snapped up at Bryan's voice, "She's going into cardiogenic shock caused by cardiac tamponade," he said urgently. "We need to do a pericardiocentesis," he said as the nurses snapped to do his bidding. Epiphany watched as they inserted the large needle into Robin's pericardium and withdrew some of the blood that had accumulated there, making it hard for her heart to keep pumping. At least she's young and relatively healthy, thought Epiphany. She's got a good, strong heart, she's got that going for her.

"We have to get her into surgery NOW," said Bryan. At Noah's nod, the nurses rushed around the room to get everything ready. Within a few moments, the door was being thrown open and they were rushing out of the trauma room to the OR, Epiphany watching as they vanished from view. Now she had to go back and tell Patrick, she thought as she slowly turned around and headed back to the waiting room.

Patrick watched Epiphany slowly walk into view and he sprang to his feet. "Epiphany, how is she?" he asked as he came rushing at her. Seeing her somber expression, he paused, and the air rushed out of his lungs as his legs quaked underneath him. Robin's friends and family quickly closed around them as they sought for the news Epiphany would bring.

"Patrick," said Epiphany slowly, not wanting the young man to topple over from stress. "Let's sit down over here," she said, gently taking his arm and guiding him to the nearest chair where he sat down heavily. "I'm not going to lie to you," she said softly. "It's touch and go right now. She had a cardiac tamponade, which of course is from too much fluid in the space between the heart and the pericardium. They did a pericardiocentesis while I was in there and that was able to relieve some of the fluid around her heart."

Epiphany paused to see the impact her words were having on Patrick and at his nod, continued. "The bullet appears to have pierced the pericardium; however, I didn't see any damage to her heart, but I'm not sure about that. Dr. Saladino will have to give you more information on that part," she said quietly. "They rushed her off to surgery to fix the pericardium just a few moments ago."

Patrick nodded and looked forlornly at the floor as the news of Robin's condition settled upon him. It had been what he was expecting or close to it, he thought. She was probably in cardiogenic shock also. He just hoped that Bryan would be able to pull her through as he tried to brace himself for the long night ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Brenda and the rest of Robin's friends and family waited in the room that Epiphany had shown them to after she had talked to Patrick about Robin's condition. It was a comfortable room with couches and a T.V. It even had a coffee machine so that relatives could try to keep themselves awake during the countless surgeries that were waited through in that very room. Brenda knew without asking that this was the room where friends and families of the most critically ill patients were brought – it had been designed to have a more homelike atmosphere than the other rooms and if the news that everyone dreaded came, the staff wanted the room you were in to be at least comfortable and welcoming. And Brenda, like so many people before her, didn't feel at all comforted or welcomed.

Brenda thought back to all the times she and Robin had shared together. There were simply too many to count. Robin had been there for her relationships with Jax and Sonny and she in turn had been there for Robin's relationships with Stone, Jason, and now Patrick. Brenda remembered the night Robin had called her about her relationship with Patrick when it had really started taking off. She had been almost giddy with excitement and couldn't contain her joy. They had talked for hours, first starting with Patrick and then the conversation had wandered to other things as always happened during a long conversation.

Then, of course, there was one of the more recent conversations they had had, but this time in person. Robin had promised that one of the first weeks that she and Patrick could get off work, that they would go and visit Brenda in Rome. She said she knew Patrick would love it and Brenda and Robin had talked about all the various sites they could visit together. Robin had promised to check her schedule as soon as she got back from her honeymoon and get in contact with Brenda immediately so they could go about setting schedules up. Robin had been so excited about that, Brenda thought.

And, of course, now all that had changed. Robin was fighting for her life and no one knew if she was even going to make it or even to what extent her life may be permanently changed because of this attempt on her life. Brenda knew that any severe shock to her system like this could severely affect her immune system and cause the HIV to flare and perhaps turn into AIDS. That was simply a thought that she didn't want to consider because it was just too tragic. Just when Robin finally had found happiness, this happens, she thought. She decided she needed yet another cup of coffee, she thought, as she passed Mac on the way to the machine, bumping his knee slightly. She smiled apologetically as she passed, but Mac seemed lost in his thoughts.

Mac was indeed lost in his own thoughts of his beloved Robin, a fragile flower that had finally bloomed, yet had been thrown so carelessly into the wind by an assassin's bullet. He had come a bit later than the others waiting in the room because he had begun the police investigation into the shooting. He had no idea who could possibly have done something like this. The whole idea of someone having such a grudge against Robin that they would shoot her was mindboggling indeed. Robin was always one of the sweetest people he had ever known and the idea that she could generate such hatred in someone was just inconceivable. But, yet, here they were waiting and waiting and waiting.

Mac went back in time to the years he had spent raising Robin and as he slowly pictured the years going by in his head, he smiled at all of the pleasant memories. He had wanted nothing more for her than to be happy and safe, a problem in the small town of Port Charles, he realized. She had fallen in love with Stone, a henchman in Sonny's organization, and in a twist of irony had not gotten hurt from Sonny's world, but instead had gotten hurt from Stone's past when had inadvertently given her HIV. He remembered when he had found out about her HIV status. It had absolutely floored him, but he had wanted to put on a good face for Robin and to encourage her. He had done that, but later he had gone to the privacy of his own room and let the tears fall for the innocence that Robin had lost, and for the life she would eventually lose.

Mac continued thinking about the years Robin had spent in love with Jason. While she had been deliriously happy during most of that time and Jason had helped her get through the horrible years after her diagnosis, those years had scared the living daylights out of Mac. He was always afraid that she would find herself in the middle of a mob war and would get hurt, like she did today, which, ironically, as far as he knew, had nothing to do with the mob. When she had finally broke it off with Jason and gone to Paris, he had breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally away from the Port Charles mob and hopefully somewhere she could be safe. It was the best thing for her and she had come back to him like she had promised him. She had made herself into the brilliant doctor that she was and Mac was so proud of her for that.

Mac stood up and went to get some coffee from the dispenser. As he did, he brushed Anna's leg and raised his hand in an apology as she smiled at him that it was fine. Anna's thoughts were wandering as Mac passed and she was thinking about all the times with Robin she had missed. She deeply regretted the passage of time when she had amnesia because she knew she missed so many important milestones in Robin's life. She had been hoping to try to make up some of that time to Robin now that she was in Port Charles. It had, of course, not gone exactly as she had imagined it because Robin and Patrick's romance had just started to pick up when she had gotten back into town. While she and Robin were still able to spend time together, it had not been as much time as she was hoping. She hoped after the wedding, when things for Robin had settled down and she had adjusted to her new life, that she and Robin could spend more time just sitting down and really reconnecting on a more intimate level. Now, she wasn't sure she was going to have that time anymore. She fought the tears as they threatened to fall.

Anna thought back to when she and Robin had rediscovered each other again at Wild Wind, Edmund Grey's mansion in Pine Valley. Somehow Robin had ended up there just after Anna had rediscovered her lost memories. She remembered how Robin had knocked on the door and not finding anyone there had started to leave. Anna had opened the door to Robin's retreating back and had called her name. Robin stopped, slowly turned around, and stared at Anna as her knees had buckled out from under her. Anna had rushed over and cradled her daughter to her as they rediscovered each other.

Later they had talked in the sitting room and that was when Anna had found out about Stone and the lasting legacy he had left in her. It had been a devastating revelation, but all Anna had to do was look at Robin and she knew she could deal with it. If Robin could handle it with as much grace as she was doing, surely her own mother could handle it too. When Patrick had his HIV scare, Anna had never seen her daughter more scared – whether it was for Patrick or herself, Anna could never be certain, but it had hurt her to see Robin in so much pain. She had promised her then and there that she would be there with her and never leave her again. She could count on her mother this time. And then something like this goes and happens, she thought as she got up to get a cup of coffee. She brushed past Robert's leg as she walked to the dispenser. She smiled absently at him in apology.

Robert's mind was wandering back in time as was everyone else's. He remembered Robin as a little girl and all the fun he had had with her, playing games with her as well as all the adventures they had gone on. He really regretted being away from her for the last 15 years of her life and even though logically he knew why he had done it, he knew emotionally that the damage could never really be healed. Oh, he knew that Robin had forgiven him, but he didn't think her heart would ever really heal – the time he had lost with her was just too precious.

Robert had been on so many adventures in his lifetime that he didn't think he really knew how to live life any other way. After all, wasn't it just one big adventure after another? Or at least that was how he used to think until he learned that his only child had HIV. He remembered the day he had found out. His contacts had brought her medical records to him and he had stared at them, not believing what he saw. It had rendered him totally speechless, the knowledge that some day this disease would kill her as it had taken her boyfriend. He knew then what the years away from him had really cost her. He knew that his choices would eventually cost him the one truly unconditional love he had ever had, his own daughter. For some reason, he knew with certainty that if he had not stayed away from her all those many years, she would never have gotten that dreaded prognosis. Shoot, he thought, she would probably never have even met Stone as they probably would have moved away from Port Charles long ago. He blamed himself, something he had never told another soul and never would.

Robert remembered when he came back to Port Charles during the epidemic last year and how angry Robin had been with him for a long time. She had every right, he thought, with a grimace. Even after he found out about her diagnosis, he had stayed away almost 10 years and he only came back when he had to take care of the epidemic that had been ravaging his beloved city and put his daughter in danger. He had tried to take care of her that time, but she had been stubborn and resisted any and all attempts. At least Patrick had been there for her, he thought, but in the end she had resisted his attempts to help her too, he reflected bitterly. She had ended up ill, but thankfully the antidote had arrived in time and she had been saved. He had been overjoyed and had stayed in town trying to mend his relationship with his long abandoned daughter.

Robin and Robert had made a lot of progress over the year since he had returned and Robert knew a lot of that progress had been due to Patrick. As Robin had been trying to help mend his relationship with his own father, it had caused her to step back and try to mend her own relationship with her father. Robert would be forever grateful to Patrick for the help he had inadvertently given to his daughter. She had found a strong and worthy man for herself, he thought, and he was very proud of her accomplishments, both in her personal and professional life. She was his daughter and had made him proud. He just hoped that she would have a chance to continue to do that. He secretly wanted grandchildren one day, even though he would never admit it, and he knew Robin would make a great mother. He smiled as he got up to get a cup of coffee and brushed Patrick's leg. He raised an eyebrow as he passed him in mute apology.

Patrick looked up when he felt the nudge and gave a halfhearted nod when he saw that it was Robin's father. He had always felt a bit timid in his presence and it was a feeling he was uncomfortable with. He knew how much Robin respected and loved this man and that alone made him uncomfortable. He hoped he had made a good enough impression on Robert to at least make him semi-comfortable with the fact that Robin had married him, but he was never sure when it came to Robert. His expressions were usually unreadable and he was never one to divulge his feelings.

Patrick's mind drifted back to Robin and how beautiful she had looked just hours earlier. She had been smiling and the light in her eyes had shone from within and he had been ecstatic knowing that it was him that had made her that happy. He had been able to show her what true love was and it had truly warmed his heart to know that she felt the same about him. It was this knowledge that bolstered his failing courage with each hour that passed, as the operation dragged on. He had known that it would be a complicated operation, but so many hours had passed that he was beginning to worry. He knew that that they should have been done at least a couple of hours ago and the only thing that would hold them up were complications. Complications were never good, he thought, with tears pricking the back of his eyes.

He glanced around the room at all the people who were sitting there waiting with him. There was Brenda, Mac, Georgie, Maxie, Anna, Robert, and Nikolas. There were plenty of other people who loved Robin, but they had decided to go home and await word there. He knew Brenda had a list of people to call when they got news of Robin's condition. His father was assisting in Robin's surgery; otherwise, he knew he would be right here sitting with him.

His mind drifted back to when he was waiting for word about his mother's surgery. He remembered how long the wait had seemed and that the only thing he had wanted to hear was that she had survived. It was much the same now, he thought, rubbing his hand through his hair and then down his face. He remembered the assistant surgeon coming to him and telling him his mother had died and the heartbreak he had felt at not being able to talk to his dad. He knew that if the unthinkable happened and Robin died that his dad would not abandon him now. He; however, did not know if he would be able to handle it himself though. All he wanted to do right now was run as far away from this situation as he could, but he knew he had to be here to help Robin through this ordeal.

Brenda got up from the seat she had occupied and came and sat by him. She gently touched his shoulder and pointed down the hall with her other hand, "Look," she said. Noah and Bryan were walking down the hall and Patrick watched quietly as he observed their body language. He didn't like what he saw.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Patrick watched Noah and Bryan through the waiting room window as they walked slowly down the hall. They both ran their hands through their hair and stared at the floor and he couldn't quite tell whether they were upset or just tired. He hoped they were just tired. He quietly watched them walking in the direction of the waiting room door as he stared at them, time seeming to move in slow motion. He saw Noah give Bryan a tired smile as he placed his hand on the door to the room and opened it. Patrick felt his heart give a leap of joy.

"Dad, how is she?" Patrick asked as soon as Noah entered the room followed by Bryan.

Noah looked up in surprise, a bit shocked by how quickly Patrick asked the question, but he smiled, glad to give good news, the first they had had for awhile. "She's alive, Patrick, Robin's alive," he said smiling. A huge relieved sigh was heard from around the room. "She's far from out of the woods, but she got through the surgery," he said with a grin on his face. "I'll let Bryan fill you in on the rest," he said moving aside to let Bryan face the family.

Bryan gave Patrick a reassuring smile, "Well, as Noah said, she made it through the surgery. The bullet went through her chest, hit her lung, and pierced her pericardium, the sac surrounding the heart. She went into cardiogenic shock consisting of cardiac tamponade caused by the excessive fluid buildup in the pericardium in the emergency room. While there, we performed a periocardiocentesis, which was able to relieve some of that fluid, but of course it kept building up since the bullet had gone through the pericardium. She was actually very fortunate that the bullet, even though it went through the pericardium, actually missed the heart by millimeters. We were able to repair her pericardium, which relieved the cardiac tamponade; therefore, relieving the cardiogenic shock and resulting symptoms." He paused to let the good news sink in.

"However, there were complications during the surgery, as I'm sure you have guessed because it took so long…" he said as he trailed off, looking at Patrick. Patrick nodded his head somberly to let him know to continue.

"Her heart stopped twice on the table, but we were able to revive her both times; however, her blood pressure is still pretty unstable. We put a Swan-Ganz catheter in so we could monitor her atrial and ventricular pressures. Hopefully, using this we will be able to keep her stable by providing the assistance needed," he said hopefully. "We were able to take her off of the ventilator, but she has an oxygen mask to assist her breathing and once she wakes up, we should be able to use a nasal cannula instead. We're monitoring her blood gases, ECG, urine output via catheter, and electrolytes. She's still critical, but that's only until her blood pressure stabilizes, which I'm hoping will be soon."

He paused to let the facts sink in with Patrick. "Barring any more complications, especially that of infection, I predict she will make a full recovery. However," he again paused as he heard relieved sighs throughout the room, "as Patrick knows very well, the risk of infection is huge. With a rifle wound, the bullet's trajectory pulls debris from the air and the debris follows the bullet into the wound and can then cause a multitude of infections. With Robin's HIV status and because of her compromised immune system, she is at greater risk than someone without HIV or a compromised immune system. To reduce this risk, I have started her on preventative IV antibiotics for 7 days. I'm optimistically hopeful that this will reduce or if we're lucky, prevent any infections."

The room became quiet as the information Bryan delivered was processed. Patrick broke the stillness, "What about the bullet wound itself? Were you able to get the bullet out?" he asked.

Bryan looked at Patrick, "The bullet ended up going straight through her so she has two bullet wounds, one on the front and the back. Of course, this increases the risk of infection, but as I said, I'm hopefully optimistic. She did lose a lot of blood though which is contributing to her blood pressure problems and we are still transfusing her," he said quietly.

Patrick looked at his friend somberly, "Can I see her now?" he asked.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes," said Bryan, rubbing his head as he realized he had a headache from the tension that had occurred during the last few hours. "I don't expect her to wake up for awhile. When she does, we can extend the visiting hours."

Patrick nodded his head and started for the door as Noah followed to lead him to Robin's room. They entered the hallway and Patrick sagged against the hallway wall. Noah quickly reached around to help support him, "She's going to be all right, son. You've got to believe that," he said, encouragingly.

"I know, Dad, but you heard what Bryan said. Her heart stopped twice already, not counting that she flatlined while on the island. What about brain damange? Bryan knows that's a possibility, but he didn't even mention that," he said forlornly. He couldn't even consider the possibility that the Robin that he knew would never wake up, but instead someone different. The possibility was incomprehensible to him, but he knew it could happen. "And her blood pressure still isn't stable. That alone could cause anything to happen and quickly," he said, seemingly defeated.

Noah leaned against the wall, close enough to Patrick to provide physical support if needed. "Patrick, she came through the operation. The odds of her coming through just the operation were against her, but she did," he said encouragingly. "She's very strong and she needs you to be strong for her. I truly believe she will be fine. She was provided with constant oxygen every time her heart stopped, so I think the likelihood of brain damage is not very high," said Noah reassuringly. He knew, like his son did, that it was no guarantee, but he knew he had to encourage his son and not add to his feelings of helplessness.

Patrick let out a short, harsh laugh, "Yeah, but you don't know, Dad. You and I both know that. We just don't know." Patrick suddenly straightened, "Let's go see Robin. I need to see her now," he said, gathering strength from some unknown well inside of him.

_The employee watched both Dr. Drakes as they walked down the hall, while he was standing in a nearby corridor. He pulled out his cell phone and called Scranton. "She's in the hospital and from what I overheard it sounds like she will probably pull through, but it was touch and go for awhile," he reported._

"_Good, good, exactly as planned. That was excellent shooting, I have to say," chuckled Scranton. _

"_I aim to please," said his employee. "Do we proceed with the next part of the plan now?" he asked._

"_Yes, but give it a couple of days so it appears that she's on the road to recovery." He paused as he contemplated his next words, "You've talked to the doctor in charge of the floor she'll be moved to, I assume?" _

"_The employee chuckled, "Yes, it's all set up. Exactly as you requested. They will never know what hit her," he smiled evily._

"_Excellent work. Maybe I'll have a bonus in this for you when we are done," he praised his employee. _

_The employee just smiled knowing that a big bonus would be his when this job was finished. He secretly enjoyed doing these kind of jobs for his employer. He always had loved watching people suffer and this couple was in for a boatload of suffering, he thought happily. "I'll call you when I have more information," he said as flipped the phone shut, smiling._

Noah nodded and led the way down the hall to Robin's ICU room. After what seemed like the longest walk he'd ever had, Patrick was finally able to enter Robin's ICU room, which was an oxymoron in itself. ICU doesn't actually have rooms, they were more like cubicles with curtains that pulled around in a wide arc around each individual patient. The beds were lined up in a half circle down one side while the nursing station was smack in the middle of the room. The massive amount of machinery and supplies needed for this room, which was a constant hotbed of activity, consumed the rest of the space that was left. Each cubicle held a bed, most of them with patients, who needed the specialized care that was only available here. This was where the most critically ill patients, who could still survive, were brought. They were brought here to have these delicate machines keep them alive until their own bodies could do it for them.

Patrick slowly walked over to cubicle #4 where Robin was. He took in the site of her delicate, petite body hooked up to all of the machines that Bryan described. She had two IV lines in, one on each arm, one that delivered fluids and one that delivered blood. She was hooked up to a heart monitor with the wires snaking out the top of her gown and attached to the machine that was beating a reassuringly constant rhythm. In addition, she had a blood pressure cuff, an oxygen mask, a chest tube coming out the side of her chest, and a catheter line snaking out to the bag hanging on the side of the bed at the bottom. Even though he was a doctor and had seen people like this a thousand times or more, he realized that when you see your loved one struck down like this, it was a totally new experience.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her pale and drawn face. Something was striking him as very odd about this whole situation and something just seemed to be so off, he realized, watching her breathe in and out. She just looked so vulnerable, he pinpointed, with a start, that was what was bothering him so much. He smiled thinking about how full of life and energy Robin was, even though she was so small. She was just a little bundle of energy and vitality, it was just one of the many things that had attracted him to her so much. And, of course, now that was gone, at least for the moment, he thought.

Patrick slowly sat down and leaned over, gently picked up her hand, holding it next to his face and rubbing her hand over his cheek. "Hi, Robin," he said softly, knowing that she probably couldn't hear him, but knowing it was always worth a try. "This is our wedding day, darling," he said with a sad sigh. "This was not exactly the way I had imagined spending it," he said sadly. "Right now, I don't care how we spend it as long as you are with me. I know you've had a really hard time of it the last few hours, but you have to stay strong and stay here with me," he said as a sob threatened to overcome him. "I love you so much and I cannot imagine my life for a minute without you," he said brokenly as a tear escaped.

Patrick felt a hand touch his shoulder and he turned around abruptly, startled. The nurse said, "I'm… I'm sorry, I just wanted to give you her personal effects that were brought in with her. These are her personal items she had with her when she was brought in," she said handing Patrick a plastic bag.

He smiled at the nurse, "Thank you. I appreciate you giving these to me." The nurse turned to go and Patrick turned back to Robin.

"Sorry about that, darling," he said as he started rummaging through Robin's personal items. He found her wedding band that he had just put on her before the horror of the afternoon had started. He picked it up and examined it closely. There didn't seem to be a trace of her blood on it, he thought. She didn't even have time to grab her chest before she passed out, he mused. He gently took her left hand and slipped the ring back into place. "There, Robin, he said, "this is the symbol of our beautiful wedding that was interrupted so suddenly. "We are husband and wife now and we will love each other forever. I will love you forever, I hope you will always remember that," he said sadly, looking up at her sleeping face. "I choose to believe you will wake up and be fine, though, sweetheart," he said taking her hand again and planting kisses along her palm. Patrick stayed there, holding Robin's hand, for what seemed like hours, but in reality were only mere minutes.

Noah came up behind him and gently put his hand on his shoulder as he watched his son with the woman that he loved. He loved her too, this small child-like woman who had come into his life and transformed it. She had brought him face to face with his son, encouraged his son to fight for Noah's life when Noah himself hadn't wanted to, and then given Patrick what he most wanted in life, even if he hadn't acknowledged it at the time, love. Noah was beyond grateful for Robin's influence in his and his son's lives and he knew he would do anything to help her get through this frightening time. The most important thing to her, he knew, would be for him to take care of Patrick. If he was able to do that for Robin, he knew her recovery would be quicker because she wouldn't have to worry about him. He knew he could do that for her, his new daughter-in-law.

"Come on, Patrick," he said gently, "she's resting. We need to leave so the nurses can continue monitoring her."

Patrick nodded as he made a move to get up. Robin's eyes started to flutter open and he felt her squeeze his hand as he was starting to remove it…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Patrick felt Robin grasp his hand weakly and quickly looked at her face. To his relief, she was showing signs of waking up, albeit slowly. He touched Noah's shoulder, "Dad, she's waking up," he said, his voice full of joy.

Noah turned around abruptly when he heard what Patrick said and quickly came around to Robin's bedside. He saw her eyes fluttering, not fully opening, but a good indication that she was starting to come out of the anesthesia from the surgery. "Robin," he said gently, pulling out his penlight and flashing it in her half open eyes. "Can you hear me?" he asked as Robin closed her eyes tightly against the intruding bright light.

Patrick heard a muffled reply through the oxygen mask and felt her weakly squeeze his hand again. "Dad, she's squeezing my hand. She can hear you," he said, hope filling his voice for the first time since they had started walking down the aisle after being pronounced husband and wife.

"That's great, Patrick," said Noah giving his son a smile. He watched as Robin was able to keep her eyes open longer and gave her a warm smile.

"Pat… rick?" said Robin, her voice hoarse and muffled through the mask.

"I'm right here, darling," said Patrick, as Robin slowly turned her head hearing his voice. She gave him a weak smile through her mask, warming Patrick's heart.

"Hus… band?" she asked slowly and with difficulty.

"Yes, darling, we were married before you were hurt," he said, hoping to relieve any anxiety she may be having. He saw Robin give a slow smile and squeeze his hand again. He saw the joyful spark from within her dull eyes after he said that and then they slowly drifted shut, but he could tell she was fighting to stay awake. "Robin, sweetie, you need to sleep now," he told her gently. "We will have plenty of time to talk about our new life later," he said. Robin gave him another light squeeze and then her hand relaxed as she couldn't fight the overwhelming urge for sleep that overtook her.

"Dad," said Patrick excitedly, "she woke up and talked to me. She's going to be all right, I just know it," he said, smiling a genuine, happy smile, the first one Noah had seen since the wedding had ended.

Noah was truly happy for Patrick as they both knew that since Robin had woken up and seen Patrick and even remembered that he was her husband, it made the possibility of permanent brain damage from lack of oxygen remote. It was truly a good sign and something to be eternally grateful for. He clapped Patrick on the back and said, "Robin waking up and recognizing you is a very positive sign. She's going to be fine, son. We have every reason to be hopeful for a complete recovery," he said cheerfully.

"But what about her blood pressure? Is it stable yet?" he asked, still worried about the other shoe dropping and plummeting his world into despair yet again.

"Well," paused Noah, "it hasn't stabilized yet, but I have every confidence that it will soon," he said. Patrick nodded, a little bit defeated at that news, but still extremely happy that he had a chance to see her beautiful brown eyes again.

Noah reached over to the supplies in the cabinet at the head of the bed and took out the nasal cannula, hooking it up. He gently reached around to the back of Robin's head, lifted it up slightly, and removed the oxygen mask. He then, equally as gently, replaced it with the plastic tubing that oxygen flowed through, tucking it under her nose and up and over her ears for optimum comfort, and then finally lightly dropping the "V" of the tubing on her chest as both sides of the tubing formed into one tube that delivered the life saving oxygen. "There," he said as he finished, "that should make her more comfortable, especially for when she wakes up next time and wants to talk to you," he told Patrick, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thanks, Dad, that will certainly help," said Patrick with a smile. "She'll appreciate that, I'm sure." Both men paused for a few moments looking down at the woman they both loved. "Dad, if you don't mind, I'm going to stay with Robin for awhile. Since she woke up, the visiting times don't need to be as strictly adhered to and I just want to be with her," he said, looking at his Dad for confirmation.

"Sure, son, that should be fine. I'll go tell Robin's family and Bryan the good news," he said with a smile and a pat on Patrick's arm as he turned to leave.

Patrick paused a moment as Noah was leaving, "Dad, wait," he said.

Noah turned back to him in surprise. "Is there something you need, Patrick? Something I can get for you?" he asked, worried that something was wrong.

"No, Dad," said Patrick, coming around to face Noah. "I just wanted to say thank you," he said, wiping a tear that had fallen. "I can't even express to you how much it meant to me that you helped to save Robin," he said, his voice full of emotion.

"Patrick, son," said Noah, grabbing his arms and pulling him in for a hug. "I would do anything for you, don't you know that yet?" he asked, pulling him back and looking in his eyes. "I love you, son. And I love that girl you married. She's like a daughter to me. I would do anything for the both of you. I'm just glad I was able to help," he said softly.

Patrick nodded silently and swiped at his face that suddenly had more tears falling down it. "Thanks, Dad, just… Thanks," he said gruffly, turning back towards Robin and sitting down at her bed, slightly ashamed at the show of waterworks, even if it was towards his father.

Noah smiled knowingly and patted Patrick's shoulder, "I'll see you later son," he said and turned around striding off in the direction of the waiting room to talk to Robin's friends and family.

Patrick picked up Robin's small hand that was always dwarfed in his big one, and just sat silently holding it, as he smiled.

Noah entered the waiting room and watched as various heads popped up as the occupants all awaited further word on Robin's condition.

"How is she?" asked Anna. "Can I see her yet?" she asked, standing up and striding quickly over to Noah. She didn't break stride as she neared him and Noah was sure she was going to run him right over.

Noah put up his hand up to ward her off, as she seemed about to jump him in her excitement to see Robin. "Not yet, but I do have some more good news," he said as he paused to gauge their reactions. As they were all waiting anxiously for him to continue, he crinkled his eyes and said with a smile, "Robin woke up very briefly and was able to see Patrick. She was lucid and cognizant so any lack of oxygen she may have experienced each time her heart stopped, doesn't seem to have affected her. Of course, we won't know for sure until she's awake all the time, but it's definitely a good sign."

A collective, relieved sigh could be heard throughout the room. Anna spoke up again, "So when can I see her then? Is Patrick still with you?" she asked noting that Patrick had not come back with him.

"Yes, Patrick is still with her," said Noah. "I'll allow her one more visitor, but that's it," he said sternly looking out at his audience gathered there.

"Let's go, then," said Anna, ignoring Robert's glare as she moved to push Noah out the doorway if needed.

Noah grinned good naturedly, seeing Anna's impatience, and exited the doorway, leaving Anna to follow him. He quickly led her down the hallway to the ICU door and paused before he opened it. "Now, Anna, please don't be shocked by the way Robin looks right now," he said quietly. "She's obviously been through a lot and is hooked up to a lot of machinery." As he saw her nod her head sadly, he continued, "As she gets better, we'll begin removing things, but right now it's kind of a shock, ok?"

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "Ok," in a clipped tone. The world traveling, savvy super spy was not in her element here and she knew it. "I just want to see Robin for myself, to be sure that she is still with us," she said quietly. "I just want to see for myself that she is alive."

Noah nodded his head, he understood her sentiment all too well. He could only imagine what he would feel like if it had been his son in that bed. The emotions threatened to choke him as he opened the ICU door and led Anna in to see her daughter.

Anna and Noah could see Patrick sitting quietly by Robin's bedside holding her hand when they approached. He looked up silently and smiled when he saw Anna with Noah. "She woke up," he said gratefully.

Anna nodded, smiling herself, "That's what Noah told us," she said. "He also said that it's a good, positive sign."

"Yes, it is," said Patrick encouragingly. "I think Robin is going to be just fine. She will just need some time for healing and then maybe we can still even take our honeymoon in a few weeks."

Anna grinned, "Robin would love that," she said and paused. "I think she was planning on the two of you going to visit Brenda soon in Italy. Maybe you could go there," she said, walking to the other side of Robin's bed and sitting down, gazing at her daughter.

"That would be great," said Patrick. "We'll go anywhere she wants after she gets better," he said. Abruptly changing subjects, he growled angrily, "Does Mac have any idea who did this yet?"

"No," said Anna quietly, frustration showing in her voice. "I think his crime unit was just finishing up on the island just before I came in here," she said. "He's been on the phone most of the evening and I can tell he's pretty frustrated. Apparently, the shooter was a professional and didn't leave any trace of his identity or even a clue to his whereabouts when the rifle was fired."

"Damn," said Patrick angrily, his voice rising slightly. "I really want whoever did this caught. Do you think that Robin is still in danger?" he asked fearfully anxious as he cradled Robin's soft hand in his own.

"I don't know," said Anna regretfully. "I really just don't know. Do you have any idea who might have done this to her? Or anyone that she made upset recently?" she asked, hopeful that they might uncover a clue.

"No…" said Patrick as he paused to think. "I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt her. Pretty much everyone who knows her loves her, just like I do," he said wistfully, gently rubbing light circles over Robin's hand.

"I know, that's the problem in a nutshell," said Anna. "Everyone who knows her, loves her, but obviously there's someone out there who doesn't and wanted her dead," she said as she shook her head trying to dispel that thought from her mind. "Just the thought that someone is out there who wants my luv dead is hard to wrap my head around," she said.

"I know, me too," said Patrick. Shooting his head up quickly, he asked, "I haven't seen any guards around. Is there someone around who will guard her and make sure nothing happens to her?" he asked, a frantic tone to his voice.

"I think Mac is working on that as we speak," said Anna. "There isn't a need until she gets moved to her own room and unauthorized people may be going in and out. Once that happens, Mac will definitely have a guard or two assigned to her," said Anna reassuringly, as Noah patted Patrick's shoulder. Patrick looked up to his father and let out a sigh, grateful that he was with him.

"Good," said Patrick, relieved and sitting back in his chair as he let out a long and slow breath. He had unconsciously moved to the edge of the chair as they had been talking about Robin's shooter and future guards, but he felt a bit less on edge and had moved to get more comfortable. "I can't imagine anything more happening to her," he said with a frown.

"Neither can I, Patrick," said Anna, agreeing wholeheartedly with her son-in-law. They all three fell into an easy silence as they watched the sleeping woman on the bed before them, mother, husband, and father-in-law, falling into an easy pattern of waiting.

_The employee waited for the phone call from his contact in the ICU. When Dr. Scorpio-Drake was scheduled to be moved, his contact would call him and he would then set the plan in motion for the doctor on the cardiac care unit to carry out his part of the mission. It was a simple plan, all it called for was an IV bag filled with a certain drug and no one would ever be the wiser. He called Dr. Sadhi for confirmation of his earlier instructions._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Brenda had waited in the room for news of Robin for what had seemed like years and finally Noah had told them that she had woken up briefly and talked to Patrick. That had been like music to her ears. She considered Robin her "little sis" and didn't know what she would do if she had not made it. The thought was incomprehensible.

After Noah had left to take Anna in to see her daughter, Brenda realized it would probably be quite awhile before she would be able to see her as it was only family right now. She looked over at Bryan, Patrick's friend, groomsmen, and the cardiologist who had performed his life saving work tonight. She appraised him carefully, noting that he was a very handsome fella.

Bryan had settled down on a couch and she could tell he was just plain tuckered out. She was a bit confused as to why he had settled down here instead of in the doctor's lounge, but she figured maybe he felt more comfortable here, since he was from out of town. She decided maybe he needed some company so she stood up and went to sit next to him.

"Thank you for saving Robin," she said softly.

"You're very welcome," he replied. "I'm Bryan, by the way," he said extending his hand and flashing an exquisite smile.

Brenda looked at him, took in his smile coolly, and noticed how handsome he was. He was blond, blue eyed, had an adorable crew cut that had grown out just a bit too long, was lean but muscular, and obviously worked out on his off time. She put out her own petite hand and smiled her famously photogenic smile, "I'm Brenda, Robin's best friend," she said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Brenda," he said, flashing that adorable smile again. "I got into town pretty late last night so I didn't have a chance to get to meet anyone at the rehearsal dinner," he said apologetically. "I had a last minute surgery and it was a doozey," he said, with a shake of his head.

"I understand," said Brenda. "Robin is always getting paged and called at odd hours when we are hanging out here in Port Charles. That's just one of the many reasons I usually encourage her to come to Italy with me instead."

"Oh, you live in Italy?" asked Bryan. "I've always wanted to check it out, but haven't had enough time off to do it yet," he said with a small frown.

"You should come sometime," said Brenda. "It's really beautiful there. I run a not for profit children's AIDS charity there," she said with satisfaction, clearly happy with her work.

"That sounds really interesting. I'm sure it's rewarding too," he said with a smile, not at all surprised at her occupation considering her relationship with Robin.

"Yes, it is," said Brenda. She continued with a sad smile, "It can also be extremely sad though when we lose a child, which unfortunately does happen periodically. Most of the children I really don't know, but every once in awhile I get to know some of them and it's always sad when they pass on."

Bryan, seeing her sadness, put a comforting hand on her knee. Brenda smiled at the tenderness and put her hand on top of his in mutual commiseration. "How is your job?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject. "Robin said you are a world famous cardiology surgeon. I'm sure that comes with a lot of perks," she said with a laugh.

Bryan laughed in spite of himself, unusually charmed by this dark haired woman who reminded him of Robin. "Yes, there do tend to be perks with the job, but only in the medical community. I get treated like anyone else outside of these hospital walls," he said gesturing to the hospital they were in.

Brenda laughed, "Yeah, I suppose that is how it works, huh?" Brenda flashed him a smile, feeling a twinge of happiness, the first she had felt since Robin's wedding had been so rudely interrupted. She checked out the man next to her, finding that she liked what she saw, and noted that he didn't wear a wedding ring, which didn't surprise her since Robin hadn't said anything about him being married.

"So, Bryan…" she drawled, "do you need to stick around here to check up on Robin?" she asked.

"No, not really. I was really only here to do the surgery and any specialized follow up care she would need, but since the outcome has been so good so far, I think Noah can handle things from here. I'm sure I'll act as a consultant, but Noah is her attending." He paused as the words sunk in. "I don't really have privileges here anyway. The staff was very gracious about letting me operate on Robin," he finished.

"Well, of course, they were good to you," said Brenda playfully punching him in the arm. "According to Robin, you are the best, even better than our own Monica Quartermaine."

"Wow, that is wonderful praise," said Bryan gratefully, "Monica is known throughout the cardiology world as a great surgeon. I'm very pleased to know some people consider me to be in the same league as her," he said, as he smiled thinking of Robin's words.

"Well, I'm sure Robin wouldn't have said it if she didn't mean it," said Brenda with an appreciative smile. "After all, you did save her life, even if she doesn't know it yet, a fact for which I will be forever grateful," she said as she impulsively reached over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Bryan pulled back, startled, but pleasantly surprised by the heat that was left on his skin after Brenda's soft kiss. He turned to her, looking on in new appreciation at how truly beautiful she was. "Thanks," he said, taking her hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

Brenda smiled, "You know, why don't we get out of here and go grab a bite to eat at this little diner called Kelly's?" she asked. "It's a quaint little place and has much better food than this yucky old hospital. I don't think I will be able to see Robin anytime soon, so we may as well go get something to eat," she said, looking up at him hopefully.

Bryan gave a nod and stood up, "Let's go, Miss Brenda. I'm famished and could definitely use some good food and great company." Brenda gave him her hand to help pull her up and they walked side by side out the door of the waiting room.

Much later, in the wee hours of the morning, Patrick waited by Robin's bedside, hoping to have a few words with her when she woke up again. Anna and Noah had both left to go to get some food and rest. They had tried to encourage Patrick to go, but he just couldn't go and leave Robin. He didn't want her to be afraid and he was worried she would be if she woke up and no one she knew was around. He also knew she would be in considerable pain and he wanted to make sure that it was managed well so she could be comfortable. Her well-being was all that really mattered to him and he would do anything to take care of her.

Patrick had fallen into a light doze in the bedside chair holding Robin's hand. He felt a slight movement of her hand and abruptly woke up, his eyes popping open. He gripped her hand lightly and sat up to look at her eyes, which were wide open gazing at him. "Hi," he said, in astonishment, surprised to find her so wide awake and looking at him in wonderment.

"Hi, yourself," she said weakly.

Patrick slowly got up, leaned over, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, taking care not to brush the oxygen tubes. "I wondered when Sleeping Beauty was going to wake up," he said, with a tender smile.

Robin didn't reply, but instead raised her hand to run it along the side of his face as he was still leaning into her. Patrick's heart soared at the tender caress of her fingers. He knew there would never be anyone like Robin for him as he felt a wave of love wash over him, generated just by a soft, simple caress. He closed his eyes for a minute as the feelings washed over him.

As Patrick opened his eyes again, he looked into Robin's eyes and he could see the pain. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked gently, as she grunted and her arm fell back down to her side.

"Patrick," she said breathlessly, "what happened? It hurts so bad just to lift my arm." She paused and then continued as she remembered, "I remember being at the wedding, having the minister pronounce us husband and wife, and then walking down the aisle. After that, nothing…" she said as she trailed off and looked at him with pleading eyes.

Patrick hesitated, not sure how much he should tell her right now with her condition still precarious. Robin saw his hesitation, "Patrick, just tell me, all right? I need to know what happened," she said, frustration creeping into her voice.

Patrick heard the irregular beeping of her sinus rhythm as her heart rate increased slightly. He knew she needed to know what happened, but he wasn't prepared to risk her health with that knowledge. After another pleading look from Robin, he figured he'd just get it out quickly. "Darling," he said taking her hand, "while we came down the aisle someone shot you, the bullet came very close to your heart."

At his words, Robin's eyebrows shot straight up. "Someone shot me?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes, darling," said Patrick quietly, holding her hand and tucking a stray hair back behind her ear tenderly, trying to soothe her.

"Why would someone do that?" asked Robin in confusion, as her heart rate sped up a few more beats according to the increasingly irregular pattern from the heart monitor.

"We don't know," said Patrick slowly. "Robin, you need to calm down. You've been through a very traumatic ordeal and I don't want you getting upset," he said gently, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Robin just looked at him, floundering, and unsure what to do. "Ok," she said hesitantly. She grimaced again as she realized how much pain she was in. "Owww…, she whimpered, "it hurts, it hurts to even breathe," she said whispering, as the waves of pain hit her again and she closed her eyes, trying to force the darkness away.

Patrick stood up quickly and adjusted her morphine drip to the next higher dosage and slowly bent over her. "Robin, honey," he said, talking quietly, "I adjusted your drip to help with the pain. You let me know if it's enough, ok?" he asked gently, brushing his lips against her forehead to help calm her. He knew the more relaxed and unstimulated she was, the less pain she would have. It was breaking his heart to know that she was in pain.

Robin nodded with her eyes still shut, trying to fight the darkness that wanted to overtake her. Patrick slowly sat down, sure that she was falling asleep again since she had yet to open her eyes and the heart monitor had returned to it's normal beeping; therefore, he was surprised to discover that she had opened them again and was gazing at him. "I thought you'd fallen asleep," he said with a grin. "But I have to admit, I love seeing those beautiful brown eyes of yours staring at me," he said flashing his dimpled smile.

Robin gave a small smile at his tender comment. "Patrick, I love you," she said with a small, child-like voice. "I just wanted to make sure you know that," she said carefully.

"Oh, darling," he said, taking her hand and giving it small kisses, "I know you love me, you've said it a thousand times. I have no doubt of your love," he said tenderly. "All I want right now is for you to get better and be able to come home with me," he said. "And for that, you need your rest, young lady," he said sternly. "Close your eyes and let the medicine do it's work."

Robin stared at him for a second as she debated about arguing with him, but then decided he was right. She knew she couldn't fight the darkness off much longer and all she really wanted to do was get lost in it and forget about the pain for awhile. The morphine had helped, but the pain was still there just underneath the surface.

Robin gripped Patrick's hand, "Will you stay with me?" she asked pleadingly.

"Of course," he said, with his love plainly showing in his eyes. Robin acknowledged his words with a big smile and let her eyes drift shut.

_Dr. Sadhi wondered how he had gotten himself in such a mess. His contact had met with him and given him everything he needed to do his job and now he just had to find the appropriate time to do it. It was not something he wanted to do, but his family was in danger and it had been forced upon him. If he did not do as he was asked, his family would suffer and he would never hear from them again. It was just not an acceptable risk he could take._

_Once he was sure without a doubt that Dr. Scorpio would survive her injuries, he was to switch the IV bag she had with the one he was given from his contact. After that, everything would fall into place. He frowned, not happy with his role to play in this game at all._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

A full day had passed since Robin had been shot. She was still in the ICU, but Noah had determined that she should be able to be moved to the CCU very soon. He walked through the doors into the ICU and saw Patrick asleep in the chair right next to Robin's bed. He frowned, knowing that Patrick hadn't left her side since the early hours of the morning. He looked over at Robin and saw her brown eyes gazing at Patrick in concern. She heard the approaching footsteps and looking up, saw Noah, and weakly smiled.

"Hi," she said whispering, bringing the hand that Patrick wasn't holding in his sleep, to her mouth with her index finger up, indicating that she wanted him to talk softly.

Noah walked around to the opposite side of the bed than where Patrick was and reached down to give her a quick kiss to her forehead. "Hi, yourself," he said, smiling at his daughter-in-law. "How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"Not too bad, as long as I keep pushing this button," she said, with a smile, indicating the button hooked up to the intravenous morphine drip.

Noah smiled, "All of my patients think that's just the greatest invention," he said, brushing a tendril of hair off her face.

Robin gave a small smile, thinking how alike father and son were, especially when it came to humor. "Noah," she whispered, "is there any way you can convince Patrick to go home and get some real sleep?" she asked, in a worried tone, glancing back at Patrick. "He's been here all night and I know he needs some real, uninterrupted sleep," she said, absently starting to rub Patrick's entwined hand with her own.

Noah picked up Robin's chart and started flipping through and looking at her latest stats taken by the nurses. "Robin, you know as well as I do, that he will not leave your bedside until he knows you are out of the woods," he said, smiling as he noticed her latest set of vitals. "Which it appears you are," he said, enormously relieved. Her blood pressure had finally returned to normal and he knew Patrick would be ecstatic.

Robin smiled when she heard his words. "See, that's all the more reason Patrick needs to leave this room and go get some decent sleep," she said forcefully, her whispering voice raised a bit too high. "Besides, how am I supposed to recoup if all I can do is worry about him?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in mute question.

Patrick stirred and raised an eye as he oriented himself and woke up. He slowly raised his head and looked around with a dazed look, but quickly remembered the events of the past 24 hours and looked quickly at Robin who was sweetly smiling at him. He gave her a dazzling, dimpled smile and then looked at Noah, "Hi, you two," he said. "I guess I dozed off there for a bit."

Noah smiled as he returned his gaze to the chart he was holding. Robin grasped Patrick's hand firmly with her own, "Patrick, you need a break. I want you to go home and get some sleep," she said, "and not this crappy sleep you're getting here with me."

"No, Robin," he said firmly, quickly leaning over and kissing her to stop any further protests. "I'm not going anywhere until you are out of the ICU and put comfortably into another room." He paused and then said, softly, sadly, "I can't, Robin, I just can't. I have to make sure you are all right first." Seeing her eyes soften, he added, "Can you understand that, darling?"

Robin nodded her head, "Yes, Patrick, I understand that. It just doesn't make me feel any better," she said sadly. "However," she said brightening up, "I am feeling a bit better so I think your request will be answered soon."

Noah popped his head up from her chart, "Yes, Robin, Patrick's request will be answered soon." He turned to address Patrick, "Her blood pressure is back down to normal and she can be moved to the cardiac care unit today. I think we should be able to take out the Swan-Ganz Catheter out in a couple of days also as her pulmonary wedge pressure has stabilized. Her lung appears to have reinflated well and hopefully we'll be removing that tube within a couple of days. Basically, all good news," he said.

"What about infection?" asked Patrick quickly.

"No sign of infection," Noah answered, relieved to give his son such good news about his wife.

"See," said Robin, gratefully, squeezing Patrick's hand. "I'm going to be fine. I really want you to get some rest. Plus," she added, "I bet there will be more than enough people coming to see me while you are gone." Robin yawned as she thought about her friends and family who had more than likely been gathered outside her hospital room during most of the previous evening.

"Well, you are right about that," said Noah with a smile. "Your friends and family were all here most of the night. In fact, I think your parents are still out there in the waiting room," he said. "But, young lady," he said taking a stern doctor, but fatherly, tone, "I saw that yawn. I want you to get some sleep. You need that more than anything right now," he said, as he leaned over and adjusted her oxygen tubes, which had become dislodged from moving her head back and forth.

Patrick stood up, leaned over Robin, and gently kissed her lips as he murmured, "Dad's right, Robin. You need your sleep." He moved his head so his lips were close to her ears, "The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you will get better, and the sooner we can get out of here and start our honeymoon, if you get my drift." Robin blushed bright red and her heart monitor picked up a few extra beats.

Noah, seeing Robin's blush and hearing the heart monitor, laughed, "Patrick, leave the poor girl alone. She just had major surgery and she's in a hospital bed, for pete's sake."

Patrick ignored his father and stood up straight, looking at Robin tenderly. "I love you, baby, and I just want you well and home with me," he said huskily, caressing her cheek with love shining from his eyes. Robin started to protest, but Patrick held up his hand at the same time as she turned her head to keep him from seeing another yawn. "And that means that you need your own rest," he said as he gently turned her face to his and saw the second yawn. He smiled gently. "See, just like Dad and I told you," he said indicating her yawn. "In another few minutes you won't be able to stay awake anyway," he said, dropping another tender kiss on her forehead.

Robin smiled at him weakly, "Well, maybe you are right," she said, her eyes slowly drifting shut as she tried to fight the sleep, but was failing miserably. "I'll just sleep for a little bit," she said as her voice trailed off.

Patrick smiled at his father after a few minutes when Robin's breathing had eased into the rhythmic in and out pattern of deep sleep. "She's out for the count, at least for the time being," he said.

"Patrick, I know you don't want to hear this, but why don't you go and do what Robin suggested," he said. "You don't want to make your new wife angry with you right after you just got married, do you?" he asked, giving him a rueful smile.

Patrick looked at Noah carefully. "Are you sure she's out of the woods, Dad?" he asked painfully, not knowing if he could handle any more surprises.

Noah nodded, glancing down at the chart, "All her vitals are strong and holding," he said. "Her blood pressure is back to normal and her breathing is steady. We can move her to the CCU floor later today." Noah watched Patrick's downcast features and trying to cheer him said, "Listen, why don't you go down to the on call room, stretch out, and get a few hours of sleep. When you are done, we'll move Robin," he said, patting Patrick on the back.

Patrick looked at his father and nodded slowly. He would never tell anyone, but he was truly exhausted. All the emotion he had expended while worrying about Robin had really taken it's toll and he was bone deep weary. He was overjoyed about Robin doing so well, but was finding a hard time expressing it because he was so tired. He straightened up under Noah's gaze, "I'll just go and talk to Robin's parents now," he told Noah.

"Ok," said Noah with a smile. "I'll be here for a few more minutes." Noah patted his back, "You know, Robin would be so proud of you."

Patrick looked up at him in surprise, "Why?" he asked.

"Because you are actually taking someone else's advice, for once," said Noah with a laugh. "You are listening and taking advice. She knows how hard that is for you,"

Patrick laughed with a start, "You're right. She does know that." Patrick looks at Noah, suddenly serious, "You know I love her, right?" he asked.

"Son, I have no doubt that you love her," said Noah with a pained smile, remembering his own wife and Patrick's mother, Maddy.

Patrick, seeing the look in his father's eye, knew he was remembering his mother. Not wishing to intrude on his father's memories, he stood up, "Well, I'm going to talk to Robert and Anna now and then I'm going to the on call room." He glanced at Robin and then his father, "You will call me immediately if anything changes, right?" he asked fearfully.

Noah nodded his head, "Yes, son, I will," he said, praying that there would be no reason to call him. Robin was indeed doing well, but you never knew when a problem would develop suddenly. She was still at great risk for infection or even further heart problems, which was the main reason she was going to the cardiac care unit floor.

"Ok, Dad," said Patrick and he left taking long strides down the hall to the waiting room where Anna and Robert waited.

_Unbeknownst to Patrick and Noah, a silent figure was watching from the hallway door and saw the joyful talk between the Drs. Drake. He flipped his phone open and let his employer know that the pieces would fall into place soon._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Anna and Robert were both idly chatting and watching TV when Patrick strode in.

"How's Robin doing?" they both asked in unison, looking back and forth at each other quizzically.

Patrick smiled, knowing how much they loved their daughter, even if they weren't the best at showing it. "She's doing much better," he said gratefully. When he saw their relieved faces he continued, "Her blood pressure has stabilized, all her vital signs are normal, her lung has been reinflated, and she shows no signs of infection. She should be moved to the cardiac care unit later today, barring any complications."

"When can we see her?" asked Robert.

"Well, you can go and sit with her now, if you would like," said Patrick, "but she just fell asleep so make sure you don't wake her," he said with a stern look at Robert. Robert nodded and quickly took off for the ICU, eager to see his only child.

"I'd like to see her too," said Anna, watching Robert walk away. "Can we go together or should we go separately?" she asked wistfully, longing to be with Robert and going to see Robin.

"You probably better wait," said Patrick, remembering how they both liked to fight and not wanting to subject Robin to that right now. He sighed and rubbed his hand through his mussed up hair, "Robin and my Dad browbeat me and I'm going to go to the on call room to stretch out and get some sleep," said Patrick with a frown.

Anna smiled and nodded her head, knowing her daughter and her browbeat tactics well. "I'm sure that is what Robin would want," she said apologetically.

Patrick looked at Anna, suddenly uncomfortable without his wife around, "Ok, well, I'll see you later," he said, as he turned around and walked away.

A couple of hours later, Robin slowly woke up to see her father sitting beside her bed and flipping through a magazine. She slowly lifted her hand and touched his arm and he looked up quickly.

"You're awake," he said cheerfully.

Robin smiled at him and said softly, "I am indeed. How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Oh, a couple of hours," he said. "Patrick did warn me that you had just fallen asleep so I knew it would be awhile until I saw those big beautiful brown eyes of yours," he said, with a smile.

"Where's Patrick?" she asked, looking around.

"You know, I never asked," said Robert looking puzzled, "but he looked tired, so I'm guessing he probably went somewhere to get some sleep because I haven't seem him around here since I came in," he said, confident of his assessment of Patrick's whereabouts.

"I hope you're right," sighed Robin. "I'm worried about him. He needs some sleep – I saw those dark circles under his eyes earlier."

Robert smiled looking down at his daughter. Here she was, his beautiful, caring daughter who always looked after her loved ones before herself. She, as was typical, didn't care about herself, but wanted to make sure everyone else was taking care of themselves. Some things never changed, he thought, like Robin's loving and caring nature. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Robin looked at him for a moment as she mentally assessed her situation. "You know, I'm not really feeling too bad. It hurts, of course, but the pain medicine is taking most of the edge off so it's not really too bad."

Robert nodded, grateful to know that his daughter wasn't in too much pain. "I wanted to talk to you a bit. Are you up to it?" he asked.

"Sure," said Robin, grateful for any chance to talk to her absentee father.

"I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me," said Robert, taking her hand and trying to gauge her reaction. "I missed almost all of your childhood and adulthood up to now and I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for all of that. At Robin's silent nod, he continued, taking her hand, "You are my only child and I've severely neglected you. I can't ever change that or make it up to you and for that I'm truly sorry," he said. "I adore you, I hope you know that. I always have," said Robert, searching her face for signs of recrimination, but instead only finding love shining through her eyes.

Robin gently squeezed her father's hand, "I know, Dad. I've always known that," she said quietly. "I've always adored you, too," she said, and paused. "I was really angry when you came back during the epidemic and for quite awhile afterwards, but that never stopped the love that I've always felt for you," she said quietly.

"Robin, I'm so sorry for all of those missed years," said Robert, looking more forlorn than Robin had ever seen him.

Robin reached for him, "It's ok, Dad. I understand why you were gone for so long. I don't agree with you for doing it, but I understand. I actually forgave you months ago, did you know that?" she asked, her eyes sparkling at him.

"No. Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked, a bit speechless.

"Because I wanted to string you along for a bit more," she said, with a twinkle in her eyes. "But, I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner," she said as her face fell, thinking about how close she had come to never being able to tell him.

"That's all right, luv," said Robert quickly, seeing her face fall and tears start to form. "You told me now and that's all that matters."

"Still, I should have told you before," she said, as tears started to slowly fall. Robert leaned over and gingerly gathered her towards him for a gentle hug, trying to avoid all the tubes hooked up to her.

"Shhh, luv, it will be fine. That's all behind us now. I love you so much," he said gruffly, holding her to him.

Robin pulled back and Robert gently laid her back down the few inches he had pulled her up. He carefully reached up and straightened the oxygen tubing that had gotten dislodged around her ears. "Thanks, Dad," she said softly, gently reaching up and rubbing his face as her own tears fell. "I'm sorry about the waterworks. I know how they bother you," she said with a short laugh, but gasped as a sharp pain from her collapsed lung went through her.

Robert looked at her sharply, "Are you all right? Do you need me to call anyone?" he asked frantically, searching her eyes.

"No, I'm fine," Robin said as she raised her hand in a dismissive wave. "It just hurts sometimes and then I just push this little button here," she said, indicating her morphine drip and giving it a good push. "The only problem is that it makes me woozy and I can't keep my eyes open for very long after I do," she said with an apologetic smile.

Robert smiled back at her, "Well, don't worry about that," he said. "I'll just wait here until you go back to sleep and then I'll let your mother come in here and take over. How would that work?" he asked.

Robin nodded, already starting to feel the affects of the morphine to her system. "Sounds good," she said drowsily, as she drifted off to sleep into a peaceful dream of her and her father when she was a little girl.

When Robin next woke up, she found Anna sitting by her bed. She smiled tenderly at her when she noticed that she had fallen into a fitful doze. She could tell by her slightly disheveled appearance that she had not yet gone home, the same as Patrick. She smiled thinking that even when her mother was bone tired that she still looked as regal and beautiful as she always did. Her mother never changed and for that she was extremely grateful. She carefully moved her hand to caress Anna's cheek, hoping not to wake her, but Anna's eyes popped open at the slight movement.

"Hi," said Robin with a slow smile.

"Darling," said Anna with a tender smile, reserved only for her daughter, "you're awake. I'm so glad to see those brown eyes of yours. I was here once before last night, but I didn't get a chance to see them," she said regretfully. "How are you feeling, luv?" she asked.

Robin pouted a bit, "Everyone is always asking me how I feel. I hurt, but I'll be ok, Mom. How are you?" she asked, trying to change the subject, not wanting to talk about herself.

"Luv, you were the one that was shot. We just want to make sure you will be all right," Anna proceeded gently. "Besides everyone who loves you will be just fine as long as they know you are all right," she said with a sigh.

"Mom, I'm sorry," said Robin, taking Anna's hand in her own. "I'm just a bit upset about this whole thing," said Robin, indicating her surroundings. "I guess I'm a bit testy. I didn't mean to take it out on you," she said quietly.

"Luv," said Anna gently, "look at me." She reached forward and gently moved Robin's head to look at her. "You be as angry as you need to be with me. We will get through it. This whole situation has been such a shock and it will take quite awhile to process," said Anna, as she watched Robin carefully for her reaction. She knew from her many spy adventures that it was quite typical of gunshot victims to be angry at their situation. When Robin still wasn't making eye contact with her mother, Anna said quietly, "Luv, I want to be your soft place to fall if you will let me."

Robin felt like a dam had burst inside of her and all her emotions rose to the surface. She looked at her mother sadly and the tears started falling. "Mom, why did this happen to me? Especially on my wedding day? This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life," said Robin quickly, as her heart monitor picked up a few beats. Robin paused, taking a breath, starting to feel the pain of her injuries, "Who would do this to me?" she asked, her voice rising. "I'm so angry about this whole situation," she said realizing for the first time how angry she really was. "Every time I wake up, I have to see people worrying about me and it's making me crazy because this whole situation shouldn't have happened to begin with," said Robin, her breathing becoming more erratic as her voice rose. She realized too late that it was way too soon to let her emotions come to the surface as she found it increasingly hard to breathe.

Anna looked at her daughter in shock, not realizing the intensity of the emotions Robin had pent up inside her. She looked on in disbelief when the bedside monitors went off and she realized that Robin was gasping and clutching her chest, looking at her mother in shock, unable to catch her breath.

The ICU nurses rushed over and pushed Anna aside as they started adjusting the machines and checking out Robin, whose blood pressure had risen dramatically. Anna stepped back in shock and watched as Robin's eyes rolled back and she lost consciousness.

A nurse took Anna's hand and said, "You need to leave the ICU right now," she said quickly, needing to get back to her patient.

Anna nodded, at a loss for words, "Ok," she said. The last thing she heard as the doors closed behind her was a page, "Dr. Noah Drake to the ICU stat, Dr. Noah Drake to the ICU stat, please." She closed her eyes in panicked desperation and sank to the floor just beyond the swinging doors.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thanks for all the feedback! I appreciate each and every word and sincerely look forward to all of your comments. Feedback keeps me writing. ;) So, if you like this story, feed me... ;) Anyways, I just wanted to let you all know how much I love sharing this story with you:D

Chapter 15

It was the day after Robin and Patrick's wedding, the day after Robin was shot. Brenda had woken up in her hotel room, eaten a late brunch, and called the hospital. She was assured that Robin was doing fine, but that visitors weren't recommended yet. She was told that later in the day she would be moved out of ICU and then she could have visitors, but not too many at one time. Brenda had taken that news with a grain of salt though, because she knew she could always get through the hospital guardians, or nurses as they were usually called, if she really wanted to, but Robin seemed to be doing fine so she decided she could wait until later that day to see her.

Brenda thought back to the evening before, the very late evening before, that she had spent with that handsome Dr. Bryan Saladino. They had gone to Kelly's, but realizing that it was closed for the evening, had instead gone to a local all night bar that she knew about called Jake's. They had spent quite an enjoyable evening just getting to know each other and trying to unwind from the day's events. Bryan had called to check up on Robin, but she was stable and holding her own, music to Brenda's ears. She had joked, "It's handy having you around, I can get updates on Robin whenever I want." Bryan had smiled and agreed.

Brenda thought back to the end of the evening when Bryan had escorted her home. She had been pleasantly surprised when all he did was give her a quick peck on the cheek and said that he had had a nice time. She had thought about asking him to go out the next night, but didn't know how long he was going to be staying in town. When she asked him, he said he didn't know at the moment, but that he probably would stay in town until he was sure Robin wouldn't need his care any more and that she was completely out of the woods. Brenda had smiled, giving him her most charming smile, and they had cordially parted ways.

Brenda smiled as she was musing about her evening. She looked at the time and noticing that it was getting towards evening, decided it was time to go visit Robin, no matter what those nurses thought about it and maybe, if she was lucky, she would get to see Bryan again too. She couldn't wait to tell Robin about her night out, she thought as she smiled, eager to see her friend.

Patrick woke with a start, hearing a noise in the background that had disturbed him. He immediately thought about Robin and quickly sat up as the noise that awakened him became clearer. He heard the hospital speaker roar to life again and then heard the words that made his blood run cold. "Dr. Noah Drake to the ICU stat, please."

No! That had to be Robin, he thought. He knew his father didn't have any other patients in the ICU at the moment. Before he knew it, he had jumped out of bed and was running down the hall to the ICU, his hair and scrubs all in disarray, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to get to his wife before something happened and he was in total panic mode.

Robin had been fine when he left, he thought frantically. What had happened in the short amount of time he had been gone, he asked himself as he checked out his watch and found that he had been sleeping for about five hours. Damn, he thought, anything could have happened in five hours. Why did she make him go and get some sleep? All he wanted was to be there by her side, didn't she know that? His mind was all over the place, all he could think about was how much he loved her and that he couldn't live without her. He really didn't think he could live without her, that was the kicker. He had fallen in love so hard and so fast that he really didn't know how he would ever go on if something happened to her. And now that something had happened and he wasn't there, he was in a full fledged panic.

Patrick arrived at the ICU doors in record time and found Anna collapsed in a heap by the swinging doors leading into the ICU. Patrick skidded to a stop and crouched down to her, "Anna, what happened?" he asked frantically, knowing with a sinking heart that it was indeed Robin that the page had been about. He had been hoping he was wrong, but he knew now that he hadn't and the knowledge filled him with dread.

Anna looked up at Patrick with tears silently falling down, "I don't know," she said softly, fighting back the tears. "One minute I was talking to her and she seemed upset about the shooting so I wanted her to talk about it…" she trailed off.

Patrick's heart sunk as Anna's voice trailed off. He knew with Robin's blood pressure being as unstable as it had been, any strong emotions could send her into secondary hypertension, which could prove deadly to someone with her injuries. Damn, he thought, I should have been here. Why wasn't I here? I should never have left her side. I should have been here to protect her. He just didn't realize she would have needed protection from her own mother.

Patrick was brought out of his recriminating thoughts as Anna continued, "All of a sudden, her monitors went off and she seemed like she was fighting to breathe," she whispered softly. "The nurse quickly pushed me out, but not before I saw Robin lose consciousness. I should never have let her get upset," she sobbed quietly, holding her head in her hands.

"No, you're right, you shouldn't have," said Patrick, much sharper than he had meant, immediately regretting his words, but not knowing what else to say to make her feel better.

Anna's head snapped up at his tone and more silent tears rolled down her face. Patrick rose quickly from their prone position, helping Anna to rise also. "I'm sorry, Anna, I shouldn't have said that," he said morosely, pulling her in for a hug.

"No, I understand Patrick. You aren't saying anything to me that I haven't already said to myself a hundred times in these few minutes," she said regretfully, wishing with all her might that Noah would come out and give her some word on her daughter. He had rushed past her just a couple of minutes after his page with a reassuring pat on her shoulders as he had passed.

Patrick released her from his embrace, "I'm going to go in and see what is happening with Robin. You'll be ok, here, right?" he asked, knowing that Robin would want him to make sure her mother was all right before checking on her.

Anna looked at him and smiled, seeing the panic in his eyes and knowing that all he wanted to do was check on her daughter. "Yes, I'll be fine. You just go and check on that wife of yours, ok?" she asked.

Patrick gave a curt nod and entered the double doors of the ICU seeing the commotion over by Robin's bed. He rushed over and stood back observing the scene. Robin was unconscious, was again sporting an oxygen mask, but her blood pressure seemed to have stabilized. While Noah was barking out orders, he didn't appear too panicked, which greatly relieved Patrick. At least she wasn't in any immediate danger, he realized with a leap of his heart. The nurses and Noah would be moving much faster and seem frantic if that had been the case, and that wasn't the scene he was witnessing, he thought with relief.

As Noah paused and looked at Robin's chart, Patrick walked over to him, "Dad, what happened? I was sleeping and I heard the ICU page you," he said, gazing at his wife in the hospital bed. While she seemed so small and frail, she still looked more beautiful than anyone he knew.

"Ah, Patrick, you're here. I knew once you found out nothing and no one would keep you away," said Noah with a smile.

"You got that right," said Patrick as he smiled and sat down in a chair at the side of Robin's bed, taking her hand in his. The commotion had died down and the nurses were going back to their stations as it was obvious the emergency had been controlled.

"Well, from what I found out from the nurses, Anna got Robin agitated and it sent her blood pressure through the roof. It sent her into malignant and secondary hypertension, which we were able to control with antihypertensive medications and diuretic drugs. She lost consciousness, but I'm hoping she will wake up soon," said Noah, grateful to give his son good news. "I don't foresee any setbacks from this episode, but I'm going to keep her in the ICU another night."

Patrick nodded, grateful to hear that this was just a minor setback that hopefully shouldn't impact her recovery too much. He brought Robin's hand to his lips and gave her small fingers several kisses, hoping that somehow she would know he was near and that she could tell how much he loved her.

Noah smiled, seeing the obvious love Patrick had for Robin. He patted Patrick's shoulder, "Do you want me to go and tell Anna how Robin is doing?" he asked as he put Robin's chart back in place at the foot of the bed.

"Yes, please, Dad," said Patrick without looking up, but instead gazing intensely at his bride. He knew he shouldn't be, but he had an unreasonable anger at Anna for getting Robin upset. She knew better, he thought. She's a spy for goodness sake and according to Robin had spent her fair share of time in a hospital herself or with other people. She should know that you don't get a patient upset, especially when they are still in as fragile of a state as Robin's. He didn't want to get angry and have another outburst at Anna so he knew his father was better equipped to do the job of telling Anna how Robin was doing.

"No problem, Sport," said Noah, giving Patrick's shoulder a squeeze and leaving the room to go talk to Anna.

As soon as Noah walked through the door, Anna jumped up, "Noah, how is she?" she asked frantically.

Noah raised his hand, gesturing for her to be quiet. "It was only a minor setback," he said. "She's going to be fine, but I want to keep her in the ICU another night."

Anna gave a relieved sigh and covered her face with her hands as quiet, but joyous tears rolled down her face. Noah reached over and took her hands in his, "I gave you good news, Anna. Why are you still crying?" he asked sadly.

Anna looked up into Noah's handsome face and smiled, noticing for the first time how truly gorgeous the older Drake really was. "These are happy tears," she said. "I'm so glad Robin is going to be all right, but my emotions are definitely on overload right now," she said regretfully.

Noah smiled, understanding dawning on him. There had been many times in the past when Patrick's mother, Mattie, had cried and there had seemed to be no reason for it, but when asked she would tell him she was just happy. He understood that it was a release of emotion that women had a need for. He didn't understand why they needed to release it in that way, but he just understood that they did.

Noah reached over and gently took Anna's hand in a gesture of friendship. "Hey, look, Robin's going to be out of it for awhile. Why don't we go and get a cup of coffee from the cafeteria?" he asked gently. He gave her one of his famous Drake smiles and thought about how Robin got her natural beauty directly from her mother, along with her strong streak of independence.

Anna looked up with luminous eyes and nodded her head, "I'd like that," she said. Noah smiled and they both turned and walked down the hall to the cafeteria toward some sharing and healing over coffee.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

As Robin attempted to open her eyes, the bright light overhead hurt and made the pounding in her head feel like a jackhammer, making her quickly shut her eyes. Patrick saw the sudden movement and quickly stood up to dim the lights in her cubicle area as all the small segmented patient areas had their own light switches. Once the bright light faded, he looked down to see Robin cautiously opening her eyes. She smiled faintly at him and he smiled in return.

Robin reached up her hand and touched her head, clearly indicating that it was painful. "What happened?" she asked, straining to talk through the oxygen mask.

Patrick sat down and took her hand, gently cradling it in his own. "Your blood pressure went up after talking to Anna and and you were hypertensive. We've been able to bring it back down with antihypertensive medication and diuretic drugs. I imagine that's why your head is hurting so bad," he said as he reached over and caressed her cheek, his cool fingers feeling good next to her warm skin. Robin turned her head slightly, leaning into his hand and closing her eyes as she enjoyed the contact. Patrick smiled when he saw the comfort his simple touch brought her.

Robin opened her eyes back up after a few moments and took the oxygen mask off. "Can you please take this off?" she said. "I don't mind the cannula, but I don't want this on, especially when I'm awake." Patrick nodded and stood up to get the cannula supplies, opening the package, and connecting it to the oxygen valve. He took off the oxygen mask Robin had been using and gently inserted the cannula nasal tubes while wrapping it up and around her ears as he let it fall in the familiar V pattern around her neck.

Robin smiled her thanks at him and gestured for him to come closer. When Patrick leaned down to her she slowly reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him close to her and kissing him fervently on the lips, flicking her tongue in and out of his mouth. They kissed passionately for a couple of minutes until Patrick could feel Robin's grip loosening signaling her lack of stamina. He pulled away, smiling at her, "Wow, Scorpio-Drake, you can do that anytime."

Robin smiled demurely at him and batted her eyes, "All you have to do is ask, Drake." They smiled at each other a moment. Robin patted the bed, "I want you in here with me," she said.

Patrick shook his head, "You know I can't do that," he said. "There is no privacy in the ICU, plus it's just plain against the rules. However," he paused, lowering his voice seductively, "I will do your bidding once you are moved to a private room," he said with a dimpled grin.

Robin smiled at him quickly, but pretended to pout. "But I really want you next to me right now," she said forlornly.

Patrick looked around quickly, saw the nurses were busy, and that Robin's vitals were looking good. He stood up and closed off the curtains to their area, making it as private as he possibly could in the wide open space. He came back to the bed, gently moved Robin over to make room for his larger body, kicked off his shoes, and then very carefully and gently eased himself down onto her bed gathering her into his arms.

Robin eased back into her husband's arms with a contented sigh, the most beautiful sound Patrick had ever heard. "You know," she said, "this feels so good, almost as if I'd died and gone to heaven," she said quietly.

Patrick nuzzled her neck tenderly, trying not to dislodge the oxygen tubing, "Let's not joke about that, ok?" he asked quietly, remembering how close she had come to that very outcome.

Hearing his words and the tone of his voice, Robin turned her head slightly, feeling his hair on her neck, "I'm sorry, Patrick, that was a poor choice of words. But more than that I'm sorry I worried you so much. I'll try not to do it again," she said regretfully.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Robin," he said tenderly, slightly tightening his hold around her slender waist. Robin smiled at him as they both fell silent, content in each others arms.

Robin felt totally content other than the aches and pains she had, which while significant, were under control for the moment. She enjoyed the feel of her husband's arms around her and knew that it was the best medicine she could ask for.

She thought about the shooting that had put her there and she couldn't understand who would want her dead. She felt a chill go up her spine as she realized whoever had shot the rifle was probably still out there and not finished with her yet. A sense of foreboding and doom washed over her, even as she was nestled against Patrick's chest. She knew with a certainty that bordered on the supernatural, that whomever had come after her was not yet done and next time she might not survive. She determined right then and there that she needed to let everyone she cared about know how much she loved them and it had to be done soon because she didn't know when she'd get another chance.

Patrick, feeling Robin tense within his arms asked her, "Are you all right, baby?"

Robin sighed and said, "Yes, I'm fine. I just had this unnerving sensation that whoever shot me is still after me."

Patrick leaned up on an elbow and slowly turned her over so he could see her face. "Robin, darling, no one can possibly get to you here," he said, tenderly pushing a tendril of hair off her face. "The ICU is way too hectic and guarded and once you are moved to a regular room, you will have guards posted outside. No one will be able to get to you. You will be perfectly safe. Plus," he said with a smile, "I will be here most of the time anyways and if not me, one of your friends or a family member. It will be fine, I promise you," he said, giving her a tender kiss to her lips.

Robin smiled at him, encouraged by his words, but vowing to herself, nonetheless, to make sure that she told all of her family members how she felt about them, including her adorable husband. She reached up with her hand and ran her fingers through his hair, "You know how much I love you, don't you?" she asked, her voice quiet, but full of meaning. "You are my heart and soul and I couldn't imagine my life without you."

Patrick smiled at her and leaned back down gathering her close to him once again. "I think I do," he whispered, with his mouth right next to her ear. "I feel the same way about you." Robin smiled at the feel of his breath on her neck and giggled when it tickled her a bit. Patrick gave another tender smile. "You know, you really need your rest. I want you to sleep some more and maybe that nasty headache of yours will be gone when you wake up," he said, softly leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Hmm-mmm," said Robin, slowly closing her eyes and resting her cheek next to his, "that does sound like a good idea," she murmured. She felt herself relaxing in Patrick's arms and couldn't imagine anything else feeling quite that good as her mind drifted off into sleep.

Patrick quietly held her while she drifted off to sleep and he closed his eyes for awhile too, just enjoying the feel of her warmth next to his. It was the best feeling, he told himself, the both of them just laying together next to each other. Not much else in the world could compare to that.

oOo

Noah and Anna came back from a very pleasant time having coffee, walking side by side, and found Brenda in the waiting room. She eyed them, noting that they seemed pretty chummy, and wondered if there was something more going on than what met the eye. She smiled to herself, hoping that they were getting involved as she knew both of them had been through some very difficult times in the recent years. Anna had been divorced and lost a baby a few years back while Noah had lost his wife and become an alcoholic. They both deserved a good time with good friends.

Brenda stood up as they approached, "Well, you two certainly look like you are having a good time," she said as Noah chuckled in response to a joke Anna had said in a low voice.

Noah looked up, "Hi Brenda, how are you this afternoon?" he asked, as he gave her a warm smile.

"Good, Noah, and you?" she asked, exchanging a glance with Anna, who looked a bit sheepish.

"Very good.

"And you, Anna, how are you?" asked Brenda, eying her speculatively.

"Good, Brenda," said Anna with a chuckle. "I imagine you've come to see if you can visit Robin?" she asked.

"Yes," said Brenda, as she turned to Noah. "How is she today?"

"She's doing well, but she did have a slight setback earlier," he said.

Brenda frowned, "A setback?" she asked nervously. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Her blood pressure went up really quickly at one point and she became hypertensive, but we've been able to manage it with medication," said Noah, trying to calm the fear he saw in Brenda's eyes. "She's doing well now and I don't expect this to have any long-term effects on her recovery."

Brenda breathed out the relieved sigh she didn't know she had been holding back. "Oh, I'm so glad. You had me really scared there for a minute," she said.

Noah put his hand on her arm, "That's ok," he said. "Robin had me scared there too for a few minutes until we were able to get it under control."

"Was Patrick with her?" asked Brenda, knowing that Patrick had barely left her little sis' side during the past 24 hours.

"No, actually," said Anna. "We had convinced him to go to the on call room a few hours ago and get some sleep. He came rushing in after Noah was paged," she said regretfully, remembering her part in the ordeal.

"Oh, no, that must have been awful for him," said Brenda as she imagined the panic that Patrick must have felt.

"He did look a bit rattled," admitted Noah, "however, by the time he came in we had her stabilized so he calmed down pretty quickly."

"That's good," said Brenda, obviously relieved. "Do you think I can go visit her soon? I haven't seen her since they brought her in and I would really like to see for myself that she is doing all right."

Noah smiled gently at her, "I'm sure we can arrange that," he said. "Let me go see how she's doing and if she's awake, I will have a nurse come out and get you," he said.

Brenda smiled gratefully at him, "That sounds great. Meanwhile," she said, glancing back to Anna and smiling coyly, "Anna and I can catch up."

Noah laughed at the expression of surprise on Anna's face and turned to go back down the hall and into the ICU room to join Patrick and Robin.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Brenda turned to Anna, "So, is something going on between you and Dr. Hottie's father?"

Anna, startled, looked at Brenda abruptly, "You sure don't pull any punches, do you?" she asked with a frown.

"No, I learned early on that it was better to just ask a question directly – misunderstandings are fewer that way. It makes the whole addressing the elephant in the room stage much less awkward," said Brenda with a smirk.

"Ah, yes," stalled Anna. "We were just enjoying a cup of coffee," she said trying to dodge the subject.

"Anna…," drawled Brenda. "That looked a little more comfy than just a cup of coffee."

Anna looked up at Brenda in disbelief. "Listen, Brenda, I'm not going to sit here and let my daughter's friend give me the third degree over a cup of coffee with her husband's father. This is just ridiculous and I will not stand for it," finished Anna angrily with her hands on her hips.

Brenda held up her hands in front of her in a passive gesture. "Whoa, hold on there, I was just trying to make small talk," said Brenda with a defensive stance. As she took in Anna's posture, Brenda knew without a doubt that there was definitely something more going on than just coffee, and she determined that she would keep an eye out for Robin so that she could report back. For right now though, she decided that it would be better to let the matter drop as she had already made Robin's super spy mom angry and there was no reason to further antagonize her.

Anna let the matter drop after Brenda backed down and they both sat down to await Noah's return or a nurse to call Brenda in to see Robin.

oOo

As Noah was walking back down the hall, right before the ICU doors, he was stopped by Dr. Sadhi, the head doctor of the CCU floor, where Robin would go once she was stable enough to leave the ICU. "Dr. Drake, could I have a moment with you?" he asked.

Noah stopped in surprise, "Sure, Dr. Sadhi, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was just checking over the paperwork regarding what Room Dr. Scorpio-Drake would go in and I noticed that the transfer paperwork didn't seem to have arrived yet. Would you know when I can expect it?" he asked.

"Oh, about that," said Noah, running a hand over his brow, "my daughter-in-law had a small setback this afternoon and won't be moved to your unit until sometime tomorrow."

"Oh, I see," said Dr. Sadhi with a frown. "I do hope it's nothing serious."

"No, not too bad. She had a hypertensive episode but it's under control now. I just don't want to move her over to your unit just yet, but I'm fully expecting that tomorrow will be the day. There won't be a problem getting a private room for her, will there?" he asked.

"No, no, not a problem at all," said Dr. Sadhi. "We take care of our own here at General Hospital," he said with a smile. "I'll make sure there's a private room available for her," he said while patting Noah on the arm. "I need to go and check on a patient, but please give her and your son my regards."

"I will do that, Dr.," said Noah gratefully. Dr. Sadhi turned and walked away and Noah watched him go thinking that it certainly had been an odd conversation. He'd never had a doctor question when a patient hadn't arrived at their floor before, but he shrugged figuring it had something to do with Robin's popularity around the hospital.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

oOo

Patrick gently left Robin's bed right before Noah popped his head in. He saw Patrick putting on his shoes and he smiled to himself as he saw the happy look on his son's face. He could tell where Patrick had been from his rumpled clothes and his slightly mussed hair from the pillow. "Hey, son," he said, startling Patrick who looked up quickly while sliding his feet back into his shoes.

"Hey, Dad," said Patrick with a smile and holding his finger to his lips. "I just got her back to sleep and I would love it if she could sleep awhile," he said softly.

Noah gestured for Patrick to meet him outside of the curtain and Patrick slowly followed him. "Brenda's in the waiting room chomping at the bit to see Robin. Do you know when a good time might be?" he asked his son.

Patrick glanced at the closed curtain, "I'd say give it at least a couple of hours," he said. "She's only been asleep a few minutes and I know I wore her out," he said with a sheepish smile.

Noah glanced at him sharply and noticed the happy grin on his features. "Patrick, you didn't… you didn't do anything with her in there, did you?" he asked, half afraid of the answer. Patrick and Robin's appetite for each other was well known throughout the hospital and he had heard quite a bit of interesting gossip over the past year.

Patrick looked at his father in shock. "No, Dad," he said, annoyed that his Dad would even think that he would risk hurting Robin in her delicate condition. "Of course not. What would make you think that? It's not safe for her yet. Of course, in a few days, it wouldn't be so bad…" he said as his voice trailed off and his eyes got a glazed look in them while he stared at a spot on the wall behind Noah.

"Patrick… Patrick, earth to Patrick," said Noah patting Patrick's shoulder to bring his son's attention back to him. "That's why I thought that, son," he said with a smile.

Patrick stared at Noah with a bemused smile on his face. "Well, I guess you do have a point there," he said smiling wider now. "Anyway, tell Brenda to come see Robin in a couple of hours and hopefully Robin will be awake then so she can actually talk to her. I know she would like that," said Patrick.

"Ok, will do, Sport," said Noah. "Take good care of our girl now," he said with a smile.

"I will do that," said Patrick, with a return smile. He pulled back the curtain and walked back into her cubicle, sitting down in the chair by his wife's bed, and gently taking her hand in his. He placed a small kiss on her relaxed hand and murmured, "I certainly will."

oOo

Noah went out to the waiting room and informed Brenda that Robin was sleeping, but that she would probably be awake in a couple of hours and she could see her then. Brenda thanked him profusely and then Noah left saying he had other patients that he needed to check up on.

As Noah walked away, Bryan walked up and seeing Brenda, smiled at her. "I came to check on Robin," he said. "Do you know how she is?"

Brenda smiled flirtatiously at him, causing Anna to raise her eyebrow in surprise. "She is doing just fine, thanks to your handiwork, Bryan."

Bryan, spotting Anna, laughed hesitantly. "Well, I certainly can't take all the credit. I had an excellent team to work with and Robin is healthy and strong, which can sometimes make all the difference."

"Having a world class cardiologist working on her certainly helped tip the scale in her favor though," said Brenda with a grin. "Hey, Bryan, do you have a minute? I was going to go see Robin, but Noah said she's sleeping and probably will be for a couple of hours so I find I have some spare time on my hands. Would you like to get a bite to eat or a cup of coffee with me?"

Bryan, remembering how much he had enjoyed the night before, smiled and said, "You know, I think I would. I can check on Robin when you go to visit her and than that would kill two birds with one stone. Where would you like to go?" he asked.

Anna, who was watching this little exchange with great interest, couldn't suppress a chuckle just then as she thought how fitting it was that Brenda wanted to grill her about Noah, but she herself seemed to have found a budding romance. Robin will love this tidbit of news, she thought, trying to suppress another chuckle.

Brenda, hearing Anna's soft chuckle, pointedly ignored her. "Let's go to the MetroCourt and get a bite to eat and we can come back after that." At Bryan's nod, Brenda reached up to hook her arm in his and they started for the elevators as Anna watched them, not bothering to hide her interest. Brenda looked back once and gave her a large wink and Anna gave her a big smile in return.

oOo

Brenda and Bryan came back in a couple of hours as promised and they walked slowly towards the waiting room where Brenda would wait until Bryan or someone else came to tell her Robin was awake. "I'll go and check on Robin," Bryan said, "and if she's awake, I'll send a nurse out to get you." At Brenda's nod, Bryan gave her hand a quick squeeze and hurried off to the ICU.

As Bryan entered Robin's cubicle area, he noticed that Patrick was asleep in a chair with his head resting by Robin's hand next to her thigh. Robin was awake and slowly, but methodically, running her hands through Patrick's hair. She looked up at Bryan as he came in and smiled, "Hi," she whispered. "He fell asleep and I didn't want to wake him," she said as she brought her finger up to her lips in the universal gesture for quiet.

Bryan smiled and said quietly, "No problem. Usually it's the other way around though – you're the one sleeping that we don't want to wake up," he said with a grin. Robin shook her head and smiled sweetly so he continued, "I just came in to check out how you are doing." He picked up her chart from the foot of her bed and spent a few minutes going over all of the notes.

Bryan pulled up a chair beside Robin, on the opposite side of Patrick. "Well, everything is looking pretty decent, Robin, from my end of the spectrum. We did put in a Swan-Ganz catheter, which I think we'll probably take out in a couple of days or so. The cardiac output readings we've been able to get because of that have all been good and I'm very pleased."

At Robin's encouraging nod, he continued. "I don't know how much Noah or Patrick have told you, but the bullet came just a millimeter or so from hitting your heart, but you were very lucky and it just passed through the pericardium instead. I've actually never seen another case like it and I probably never will. You were a once in a lifetime lucky Robin. Another millimeter and you probably would have died," he said somberly, thinking what that would have done to his friend and Robin's new husband.

Robin smiled and reached out for his hand. "Well, I'm really glad that it didn't hit my heart then. Thank you so much Bryan for being there to take care of me. I can't express how much that means to Patrick and I," Robin said gratefully.

Bryan squeezed her hand gently, "It was my pleasure, Robin. I wished it hadn't happened, but I'm very glad I was there to help the situation."

"Will you be able to stick around here for a while, Bryan, or do you have to get back to work?" asked Robin, still absently stroking Patrick's hair.

"I really do need to get back to my hospital and practice," said Bryan regretfully. "I wasn't going to go until I knew you were out of the woods, but that appears to have happened now. And plus, now that my cardiology expertise isn't needed now, I don't want to interrupt you two lovebirds by coming in and making some useless checks on you," he said with a smile. "Dr. Quartermaine can handle the procedure needed to take out the catheter. As I'm sure you know, you will definitely be in good hands there."

Robin gave a small smile, "Yes, I know, Dr. Quartermaine is brilliant and more than capable of taking over." Robin paused, getting a protective look in her eyes, "Bryan, I hope that you know you are always welcome anywhere we are," said Robin fervently. "You are Patrick's best friend and I don't ever want to stand in the way of that."

Bryan smiled, "Robin, that is very sweet. I can see why Patrick fell so head over heels in love with you. You are certainly a find."

Robin blushed. "Thank you Bryan, I appreciate hearing that, especially from someone whom Patrick has known for so long. He's certainly the best thing that ever happened to me too. I don't think in a million years I can tell him how much he means to me," she said passionately.

Bryan gave a soft laugh, "Well, I'm sure he will insist on you trying." Robin gave a soft chuckle also. Bryan added, "I'm going to go and tell Brenda that she can come in and see you now. She's been chomping at the bit and I don't think she can be delayed any longer."

Robin laughed, "She sure is a pitbull when she wants something, isn't she?"

"Yes, I've noticed that about her," said Bryan. "However, I have seen that she has a fierce protective loyalty to her also, which is quite endearing," he added quietly.

Robin looked up at him in surprise. He's got it bad for her, she thought. I think Bryan may be in love with Brenda. Well, good for her, thought Robin. I'm certainly going to have to grill Brenda about what has been going on in my absence. Shoot, I've only been here 2 days and Brenda has already found herself another man. She paused in her thoughts, "Yes, she certainly does. When Brenda finds something that she wants, nothing can stand in her way," she told Bryan.

Bryan lifted an eyebrow in response. "Nothing I like better than a feisty woman," he said with a laugh. Robin laughed in response and Bryan went to find Brenda as Robin continued to stroke Patrick's hair while he slept peacefully.


End file.
